Natray Oneshots
by Ender WolfQueen
Summary: This is where I write my Gratsu and Natray one-shots if you have any requests go right ahead and voice them. But I will say one thing I don't do lemons. Maybe limes but NO lemons. At least not for a few years. But other then that go right ahead. w
1. Christmas at Fairy Tail

(A/N : Hey guys this is my first Gratsu/Natray one-shot and this is mostly for a secret Santa thing. And I'm really happy I'm doing this cause I've wanted to do one of these for a while. And as I'm suppose to do this for someone. I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to LelYoGirlAngel. I hope you like it when you read it. Also in this Gray is just an ice demon slayer and all the slayers minus the god slayers have little characteristics with what they slay. For example since Natsu is a dragon slayer he's going to have wings,a tail,horns,and scales every now and then on his body.)

The guild was decorated with colorful lights. A large evergreen tree covered with ornaments,lights,string,candy canes,and tinsel stood in the middle of the floor. To Natsu Christmas was just another holiday in the winter where you go crazy and buy your friends expensive gifts. But this Christmas was different and at first Natsu was happy but as the days moved closer the reason for Natsu's happiness just got more depressed. What was Natsu's reason to look forward to this Christmas? It was his mate,Gray. He never noticed it before but as it got closer to this holiday the more Gray seemed to wear down in mood standards. So Natsu asked the closest person to Gray to see why this was happening and that person was Gray's long lost cousin Eclipse. They weren't blood cousins but they treated each other as cousins. The doors to the guild opened and a brisk winter breeze flew in making everyone but Natsu shiver from the sudden chill. But in walked the person he wanted to see,Eclipse. She was a beautiful woman. Long brown hair,fair skin,a few tattoos on her body as well as scars too,and duel colored eyes. The left was pacific blue with bright red flecks. The right was forest green with neon green flecks. Right now she was wearing a top hat with goggles above the ridge. The top hat she was wearing had holes so her ears had space to twitch. What she also had on was a dress that had the skirt reach just barely above her knees. The dress was mainly white at the top with gold highlights and designs. The corset was white with gold and red strings and black in the middle. The skirt was mainly black with red designs. She was wearing fishnets under the skirt just showing her dragon mark on her left outer thigh with black heeled boots. Walking over th Natsu,Eclipse sat down on a seat across from him.

Eclipse : Hey Natsu. How's Gray?

Natsu : To be honest I don't know how he's doing.

Eclipse : What do you mean!?

A shadow came over Eclipse's face with a dark aura around her body.

Natsu : *sweatdrop* I mean I don't know why he's so emotionally drained around this time.

Eclipse : Oh. *sigh* I know why he is.

Natsu : Why's he so down Eclipse?

Eclipse : *sigh* The snow around this time reminds him of his village being destroyed. You see it was always snowing there and around this time the village was destroyed.

Natsu : Oh that explains it.

Eclipse : Yeah.

Natsu : How can I cheer him up?

Eclipse placed a hand on her chin and tapped her lip. Then the image of Gray's necklace came to mind.

Eclipse : I know what you can do.

Natsu : What?

Eclipse : You know Gray's necklace?

Natsu : Yeah.

Eclipse : That's an heirloom from his family and all those who wore it in his family have had a special jewel made by their mate's magic. Then they give them the jewel and that shows the commitment of their mate.

Natsu : Really?

Eclipse : In fact I actually have the jewel for that now you just need to add your magic into it.

Natsu : That's great give it to me!

Eclipse : There is one draw back Natsu.

Natsu : What?

Eclipse : *awkward pause* It takes years to store the magic in the jewel to be significant to be noticed as a commitment stone.

Natsu looked down dejectedly. Feeling horrible that he can't lift Gray's mood this winter. Eclipse seeing his look and then thinking about her cousin and his secret that he was going to reveal to Natsu.

*small flashback*

Gray : I'm going to tell him but

Eclipse : Buuuuut?

Gray : I'm afraid he'll flip out and reject me after he finds out.

*end flashback*

Eclipse : *groans awkwardly while twisting body slightly side to side* There is a way to speed up the process in a way.

Natsu : *perks up* Really?!

Eclipse : Yes but...

Natsu : Buuuut?

Eclipse : If you do it then to you it'll feel like years but here juse a few hours.

Natsu : Whaaaat?

Eclipse : *sigh* I'm going to send you into my Elder scroll to give you the time you need to complete the jewel. To you it'll feel like years but here it's just a few hours.

Natsu looked down weighing the options.

Natsu : I'll do it.

Eclipse : Are you sure?

Natsu : If it'll improve Gray's mood and help him deal with the loss he's been through I'm willing to do it.

Eclipse : Alright. I'll check on you here every few minutes there every few days to give you someone to talk to and check your progress.

Natsu nodded ready for Eclipse to send him into her scroll. Eclipse gave him a concerned look as she summoned her scroll. Holding the scroll she tapped the jewels then opened it having Natsu step in. After Natsu entered and the scroll closed he saw he was in a world full of sharp white and clear crystal. After a few minutes Eclipse appeared and handed him the crystal with a smile. With the exchange done she vanished and Natsu started filling the crystal with his magic and like she said every few days Eclipse came to give Natsu company and to check his progress but during one visit Natsu asked why he wasn't hungry Eclipse explained that his body won't feel like it's been here for years but a few hours because here time exists but doesn't exist at the same time just like her scroll. How it can exist in one plane of reality physically and also another. But being Natsu at the end of the explanation she just said.

Eclipse : It's way too complicated for your mind Natsu just don't think about it and get to work on the jewel.

After that Natsu just dismissed it and continued on with his work.

*timeskip*

Finally done with the jewel Eclipse took Natsu out of the scroll to show it was the day before Christmas.

Natsu : So now what?

Eclipse : *facepalm* Baka. You wait for the jewel to cool. Then give it to him tomorrow.

Natsu : How do I cool it?

Eclipse : *facepalm x2 and sigh* You cool it in his element so then it has a mix of his and your magic.

Natsu : Oooohhhh. Okay thanks.

Eclipse : No problem. Also don't tell him about this.

Natsu : Yeah yeah. I got it.

Eclipse : Good. Now go.

Natsu waved goodbye to Eclipse and did what she told him. Now it's Christmas day and Natsu has the jewel ready to give to Gray,but he wanted to wait for tonight.

*timeskip*

Natsu dragged Gray to a lake ready to present the jewel.

Gray : Natsu why'd you take me here?

Natsu : I have to give you something.

Gray : What is it?

Natsu : This.

Natsu pulled the jewel out of his pocket and handed it to Gray.

Gray : What's this?

Natsu : Eclipse told me that when demons have mates they give jewels to prove commitment.

Gray : *wide eyed and in awe* Eclipse told you that?

Natsu : Yeah sorry I didn't ask you but then that would ruin the surprise. And I figured you wouldn't mind me asking your cousin.

Gray stood quietly staring at the ruby with royal blue flecks. Tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the jewel. Seeing the fire red color with the cold blue showed their union perfectly. His hand covered his mouth as his navy blue with white leopard spotted cat ears laid flat on his head almost being hidden by his hair and his navy blue,white-blue leopard spotted black tipped tail curled around his leg. Natsu looked at Gray with concern worried he'd reject the jewel.

Gray : When did you get the time to make this?

Natsu : Well I asked Eclipse about this a few days ago and she told me that it takes years to fill a jewel with magic.

Gray : Then how?

Natsu : Eclipse and her time stuff. She said and I quote. "If I tell you it'll just give you a headache and delay your progress. After you give this to Gray the next day I might tell you."

Gray : Now that I get.

Natsu : So do you accept it and me as your mate?

Gray looked to the jewel and his hand drifted slowly to his stomach. He then looked to Natsu with teary eyes and a watery smile on his face.

Gray : *whispers softly* Yes.

Natsu put on a brilliant smile and watched as Gray placed the jewel in his necklace. Once placed the jewel gave off a magnificent glow. With the jewel in place Natsu looked expectantly at Gray.

Gray : What flame brain?

Natsu : Where's my present?!

Gray : *sigh* You really want to know?

Natsu : *nods*

Gray : Promise you won't run for the hills?

Natsu : I just gave you a jewel that I put my own magic into which for you shows commitment. What does that tell you?

Gray : You promise !?

Natsu : *sigh* Gray dragons don't leave their mates and don't take new mates even if their mate dies. But if it makes you feel better. *sigh* I promise not to run for the hills ice princess.

Gray grunts at the comment then pushes Natsu to his knees by his shoulders.

Natsu : Gray what are you doing?

Gray : *sigh* Don't get the wrong idea and just listen ash breath!

Gray placed a hand on the back of Natsu's head and pushed it to his tummy. Holding it there and waiting that is until Natsu got aggravated.

Natsu : Why are you doing this? This seriously has no...

Natsu suddenly stops when he hears another heart beat. But it's not his or Gray's. Looking up at Gray who was red faced and looking away from Natsu with his ears flat against his head and tail twitching between his legs. Natsu placed his ear to Gray's tummy again and heard it again. The faint but steady beating of a little heart.

Natsu : When?

Gray : A few months ago I found out. And Eclipse confirmed it. It's part of how my people work. Some males get pregnant.

Natsu looked at the belly then at Gray's eyes.

Natsu : It is mine isn't it?

Gray nodded then felt Natsu rub his face against his tummy. Natsu's horns if sharper would've cut the skin. Gray then heard purring and a thumping sound on the dirt. Looking to the ground he saw Natsu's red scaled tail tapping the ground. Chuckling at the cute sight until Natsu rose to his feet unfurling his red with orange webbing wings casting a shadow over his face only his glowing dark olive green eyes giving him a scary and intimidating look. Gray stopped and gulped the lump now in his throat. Natsu smiled showing his sharp white teeth and fangs then the next thing Gray knew was he was in the air causing him to cling to Natsu for dear life with his tail between his legs.

Natsu : *laughs* Don't worry I won't drop you.

Gray : *glares* Don't you dare joke about that ash brain!

Natsu : Okay okay. Ice princess.

Gray just snorts at Natsu's comment and rolled his eyes. Once Natsu landed Gray saw he was in front of Natsu's house.

Gray : Why are we at your house Natsu?

Natsu : When a dragon knows its mate is pregnant it hides the mate away and protects it. Meaning you're staying here till the baby is ready to pop.

Natsu said with a closed eyed smile. But Gray just gave him an embarrassed,shocked,and scared face.

Gray : *gulp* But what about money for food?

? : I'll handle that.

Both looked in to the shadow of the tree line to see Eclipse with a smirking face. Gray looked shocked and embarrassed with a blush covering his whole face and his ears flat against his head. While Natsu had a bit of a competitive face ready to protect his mate at all cost.

Eclipse : Natsu you can stop making that face. I'm only going to go and get money for the food Gray's going to need during this.

Natsu relaxed and went to put Gray in the house. When he was outside Eclipse was still there but he gave her a friendly smile.

Natsu : Thanks Eclipse. You're the best.

Eclipse : Hey it's what I do. Now if you excuse me I have a long night with my special other. I'll be back in the morning with the food Gray needs. Oh and good luck cause he's going to get very moody.

Eclipse walked away in the path of the moonlight with a skip in her step while waving her fingers bye to Natsu. Natsu just smiled and looked at his house.

Natsu : Best winter ever!

(I hope you all liked this. I'm open to requests. Have a happy Christmas and New Year everyone I love all of you my beloved pack mates.)


	2. Sugoi Kitties

Request : Natsu finds out Gray's a neko.

The Fairy Tail guild was roaring with noise as it always was that is till a coldness crept up the walls frosting the guild. All stopped in the guild when the doors opened showing two figures walking in. One was female the other male. The master jumped off the bar and walked up to the two.

Makarov : Are you our new family members.

Both nod. The master smiled and turned to the rest of the guild and smiled showing the two now behind him. The female had fair skin, brown hair with gold and red streaks. Her eyes were two colors the right was forest green with neon green lines coming from the pupil the left was pacific blue with red lines coming from the pupil. She was wearing a maid's dress that went to her knees with the sleeves detached and feathering out(like Lucy's white one) with matching black heeled boots and fishnets. On her head was a white cowboy hat with a gold band around it along with a black bandanna under it. The male had pale skin and navy blue hair. His eyes were midnight blue with light blue lines coming form the pupil. He wore a simple white button up shirt, black pants, and a long white trench coat hanging off one shoulder. On his head was a simple baseball hat.

Makarov : Everyone this is Eclipse Scroll and Gray Fullbuster. They sent me a letter telling me that they were joining the guild. So let's throw them a welcome party Fairy Tail style!

The whole guild cheered raising their glasses. The two smiled at each other when a busty blonde walked up to them.

Lucy : Hi I'm Lucy it's so nice to see some new faces want to come sit with me and my friends?

Gray & Eclipse : Sure.

The three walked to a table holding a redhead wearing armor and eating strawberry cream cake. A blue flying cat chatting with a loud pink haired male. Lucy walked up to the table when in a flash of light a ginger haired male wearing a suit and sunglasses appeared in front of Eclipse and Gray.

Loke/Leo : Why hello beautiful mind getting to know me?

Eclipse and Gray looked at each other then asked the male.

Eclipse & Gray : Who you talking too?

Loke/Leo : The fair lady in the maid dress.

Eclipse : Well in that case no. This collar 'round my neck means I'm spoken for.*points to a light collar with red hearts and a white heart lock* And there is one thing I hate more than breaking my morals is players and cheaters. I think that if you are already in a relationship and then go off to be with someone else is just disgusting.*curls lip back to faintly show pointed teeth*

Lucy : Well how bout we introduce ourselves to each other.*waving hands in front of her body*

Everyone nods and sits at the table exempt the pink haired male now shouting at a tall long black haired male full of metal.

Lucy : Well I'm Lucy I use Celestial Spirt magic.*points to the red head eating cake with a blissful expression* That's Erza she uses requip magic.*points to the still fighting pink haired male* That's Natsu he's a Fire Dragonslayer.

Eclipse : Oh that explains the horns, wings, and tail not to mention the heat as well.

Gray nods and gives Natsu a side glance while a mute purr rumbled in his throat. But with it being mute no one noticed.

Eclipse : Well you already know who we are. But my magic is imbued Chain magic.

Lucy : Imbued Chain magic? I don't think I've ever heard of that.

Eclipse : Well I have two chains locked on my wrists.*lifts sleeves to show a black chain on the right one and creamy white silver* The right one is maked of obsidian the left is maked of platinum. And what's also cool about them is that they absorb what they use to make them even stronger.*sniffs air then jumps up and runs to the kitchen*

Everyone at the table looked to the kitchen exempt Gray who chuckled at Eclipse who was now walking out with a plate of lemon cake and a pleased smile. What shocked them even more was as Natsu was thrown across to the table Eclipse just glanced out of the corner of her eye. After the glance she threw the plate into the air and front flipped over Natsu and landed perfectly on her feet and caught the plate. Gray then jumped out of his seat and back flipped over Natsu but Natsu grabbed his wrist and brought Gray down on top of him. Both males now laying on the ground as Eclipse just walked over to sit by Erza and enjoy her cake. Gray groaned trying to get up but stopped when he heard sniffing. Looking down he saw Natsu sniffing his neck and purring. Jumping up he sat on his chair and glared at Natsu.

Gray : You don't just sniff someone you just pulled to the ground with you to the floor.*looks back to Lucy and starts to talk* But for my magic all you need too know is that it's ice magic.

Lucy just looked awestruck at the two. Well they did just flip over a flying salamander.

Lucy : How'd you do that?!

Eclipse & Gray : What/What?*Eclipse has a fork in her mouth*

Lucy : Jump out of Natsu's way!

Both just looked at each other then Lucy and said at the same time.

Eclipse & Gray : Training.

At that Natsu got up and started sniffing again.

Natsu : Can anyone else smell that?

Everyone at the table didn't see Gray tense slightly exempt Eclipse with the fork hanging out of her mouth again. The people at the table shook their heads and asked what he was talking about.

Natsu : I smell a mix of vanilla, snow, and pine. Where is it?

That's when Gajeel stomped up to Natsu about to continue their fight from earlier till he started to sniff too. When Natsu saw Gajeel sniffing too he growled his pupils blowing wide and flared his wings.(link to descriptions about what slayers look like at the bottom)

Natsu : Step back you over grown goat!

Gajeel snarled at Natsu and both started an ariel battle that was quickly moving outside.

Lucy : What was that all about?

Eclipse : The dragons smell a submissive in heat. Right now the hormones are going crazy to find and claim it. But also they both know that they are each dominants and have too fight too see who'd be the better mate for the sub.

Lucy looked to Eclipse and gaped.

Lucy : How do you know that?

Eclipse : Simple I know how the sub in heat is.

Eclipse takes off her hat and bandana and motions to Gray too do the same. He does but slower. Both now had exposed cat ears on their heads. Eclipse had a black ear with red leopard spots on the left and a white with gold leopard spots on the right. Gray had black ears with white leopard spots.

Eclipse : Yes we're nekos and Gray's in heat.*Gray blushes and glares at Eclipse* Oh please don't give my that look you know very well you can't beat me. Anyway I suggest you keep this a secret from the fire dragon until Gray either tells and shows him or the dragon finds out on his own. The thing with ice leopard demonslayers the one they want to mate with either finds out through them or themselves. Me on the other hand you won't find in heat because royal leopard nekos 'disappear' then come back. Also we both mate for life.

The people at the table nod as Eclipse and Gray put the hats back on when Natsu bursts in triumphant with a smoking Gajeel behind him mumbling. Natsu walks over to the table with his team and grins. Gray just clears his throat and goes up to the request board. Little did he notice Natsu following him about to take his hat. Finding a mission that suited him he tore it off and turned around too jump up on an ice pillar he made to see a smiling Natsu looking up at him. Natsu unfurled his wings and flew to Gray's level.

Natsu : You're fun.

Gray growled and flung himself at Natsu fighting him. The paper fluttered down to Eclipse's now empty plate and caught Lucy's eye. About to take it till a loud menacing hiss stopped her and made her retreat her hand. Looking up she saw Eclipse with a glare on her face.

Eclipse : No one touches what's on my plate unless they don't want their hand anymore. You can only take it if you ask nicely.(this is how I really act people no one touches what's on my plate unless you ask)

Lucy now too scared to even think about touching Eclipse's plate is snapped out of the trance when Erza speaks up.

Erza : My I see the request Eclipse?

Eclipse nods and hands Erza the paper as she goes to give Mira her plate. After Erza looks over the request she smiles and grabs Gray and Natsu as they roll over too her.

Erza : Boys stop it's time to go on a mission.

Natsu stopped fighting with Gray and smiled at the possibility of fighting something. Eclipse walked back over and the five set off.

When they got to the train station Natsu slumped across Gray's legs and moaned in discomfort.

Lucy : Please make it stop I can't handle it anymore. Erza can you please knock him out.

Lucy demanded. As Erza was about to get to knock Natsu out Eclipse held her hand up then smiled turning to Gray.

Eclipse : Hey Gray why don't you use that trick I showed you on the boat ride here?

Gray nodded and grabbed Natsu's limp arm exposing the inside of Natsu's forearm. Running his index and middle along the skin till just below Natsu's wrist(if you've seen Xena Warrior Princess the ship episode when Gaberiale is sea sick you know what Gray did). Using his middle finger he pushed down and Natsu instantly perked up. Erza and Lucy looked to Gray with open mouths.

Lucy : How'd you do that?

Gray : Eclipse showed me a pressure point on the wrist that when pressed relives motion sickness. But there is a down side and that's that it numbs the taste buds. And another remedy is ginger.

Natsu just marveled at the simple cure for his aliment was on him his whole life. But the smell he's been looking for came back.

~During the mission~

The monster they were asked to defeat was basically laughing at them. Erza had a broken leg with Lucy trying to set it with Eclipse now having platinum chains making a wall to protect them while throwing obsidian chain links at the monster. Natsu and Gray were at the bare minimum of their magic. But when the monster swiped at Gray knocking him into a tree. Natsu watched Gray land on the ground releasing a yell. When Gray rolled onto to his other side Natsu say a stick stabbed into his side. With his brief distracting Natsu was thrown the same place as Gray. When landed on the ground Natsu weakly lifted himself up the crawled over Gray's body trying in vain to protect him. He didn't know why but he wanted to protect Gray even though he just met him. When he looked down he saw Gray's hat was about to slip off. He wondered what was under it. He knew now was not the right time to look but he was curious. Grabbing the lip of the hat he pulled it off and gasped at the black with white leopard spotted cat ears. Gray's face was scrunched in pain and rejection.

Natsu : Beautiful.

Gray : *eyes shoot open and look to Natsu is surprise* What?!

Natsu : You. You're beautiful.

Natsu smiled gently at Gray and curled his tail and wings around the ice leopard demonslayer. That's when the shadows of the forest started to shoot to one point.

Natsu : What's happening!?

Gray : Great the monster did it.

Natsu : Did what?!

Gray : Made Eclipse angry. One thing too know about Eclipse. Never make her the last one standing in a fight.

Natsu : Why.

Gray : Just watch.

Gray pointed to Eclipse who was glaring a the huge monster tearing her hat and bandana to the ground as the shadows slithered to her feet. Her now exposed ears that were white and gold started to bleed to black and red with her long fluffy tail lashing behind her now completely black and red as well. The chains around her wrists turning to obsidian ones and a tearing sound filled the air till black wings with red webbing ripped her clothes. The shadows swirled and wrapped around her body. When dispersed Eclipse stood in a black sports bra with red shorts and black and red boots.

Gray : Meet Ender. Eclipse's how shall I say more violent side. She's much stronger then Eclipse and can move faster. But she can't handle as many hits as Eclipse or her other side Crescent. Crescent is the defense. She can take more hits but can't damage anything. And Eclipse is both at the same time.

Ender unfurled her wings and launched herself at the monster. The chain on her right wrist straightened to make it more of a stake. The monster still surprised by the sudden wardrobe change and features stood till Ender was holding onto its teeth and grinning at its eyes.

Ender : Time for your life to fade to black!

The chain sliced through the monster's throat and Ender back flipped off it and flapped her wings making her hover then the shadows gathered into a ball in her hands and she threw it at the monster. Once the ball touched the monster it wrapped around the monster encasing its body then a piercing sound filled the air as the shadows stabbed the monster all over. The monster fell to the ground dead and Ender went to the ground as well. Cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders the shadows went back to the forest and Eclipse stood in a longer white and gold corset tank top with black lines now on her red short and her boots now had white and gold as well. Turning to Natsu and Gray. Eclipse gave Natsu a dark look.

Eclipse : If you ever break his heart, cheat on him, or hurt him I will find you and you will end up worse then this monster lying at my feet. Do you understand me fire dragon?

Natsu nodded so quickly everyone thought he'd break his neck. Eclipse nodded and then went to Erza and pulled a bottle with a red liquid out of her pocket and told her too drink. Then going over the Natsu and Gray she knelt down and ripped out the stick. Making Gray yelp.

Eclipse : Oh please you big baby. You and I know you've been through worse then this.

Gray : Doesn't make it any less painful.

Eclipse rolled her eyes while snorting through her nose and made Gray drink the same red liquid as Erza.

Eclipse : There now you should be better any minute now.

After a minute all five walked off to the town that was too Lucy's surprise still standing to tell the mayor the monster was slain and went to the train station to go home.

~On the train home~

Natsu on the train eating gingersnaps with Gray sleeping on his shoulder. Looking over to Eclipse who was sleeping along with Lucy and Erza he shivered. Just remembering what Eclipse did to that monster kept repeating in his head making him scared to death of her. Looking to a peacefully sleeping Gray he smiled.

Natsu : I'll never hurt you ever. I love you too much too now.

Natsu finished his gingersnaps that calmed his belly and went into a fitful sleep. Little did he know that certain royal leopard neko heard him and smiled.


	3. Let Me Sing You A Song My Love

Natsu sings too Gray.

The guild was all hyped tonight because it was talent night. Right now was Mirajane sing while playing her guitar.

Lucy : Wow Mira's so good at singing!

Gray : Please she's got nothing on Eclipse.

Lucy : Excuse me?!

Gray : Trust me when I say this but Eclipse has a hypnotizing voice.

Lucy : Oh I highly doubt that.

Gray : Hey Eclipse.

Gray yelled from Natsu's lap who was drinking a fire shake to Eclipse who was with Erza discussing the qualities they like best in men.

Eclipse : What do you want! I'm busy doing . . . doing. . . Okay I forgot what I was doing so what do you want!

Eclipse got up and sauntered over to Gray with a little scowl on her face and an unconscious swing in her hips.

Gray : Show Lucy that you're better at singing then Mira.

Eclipse raised a brow at Gray who was snuggling into Natsu with a purr and Natsu rubbing his side.

Eclipse : Seriously. Seriously. You seriously want me too do that. Seriously. You know exactly what happened last time. And again I ask. Seriously.

Gray : Just do it already.

Eclipse just shrugged and muttered a fine under her breathe and walked up to the stage after Mira was done and grabbed the mic.

Eclipse : Alright my turn. Let's see what should I sing.*puts index finger to chin while taking out an iPod from her pocket and scrolling(XD) through her song lists which is a lot*

Eclipse smiled and touched the screen to a song. And an up beat tune played it was almost a war march.

Eclipse : *sings Phoenix from Fall Out Boy*

Every time she sings war paint leopard spots appear on her skin making it look like she is wearing war paint. Everyone on the guild floor were in complete shock at Eclipse. The moonlight made a spotlight on her body illuminating her skin. The crowd was in utter shock but when the song was over the whole guild burst into cheers and asked for another song.

Eclipse : Alright but one more and then who ever wants to go next can go.

Eclipse take her iPod out again and finds the song Light'em Up and plays it. The moonlight shines down on her like a spotlight and the shadows curl around her body giving it a dark aura as she sings. Listening to Eclipse sing Natsu got an idea when he say Gray smugly smirking at Lucy who herself was enraptured with Eclipse's singing. Thinking back to what Igneel once said about dragons courting their mate he remembered that dragons sang a song about their mate to truly court them. When Natsu looked at Gray a song instantly popped into his head and it was because to him Gray was and angel. Look back to Eclipse he saw her looking right back at him with a smile and winked. When she finished the song she waved Natsu over. Getting up he had to move Gray off his lap.

Gray : Hey what are doing.

Natsu : I need to finish courting you just listen and you'll see.

Gray nodded and got up with Natsu too stand in front of the crowd at the stage.

Eclipse : Alright now it's Natsu's turn too sing and I hope it's very special.

Eclipse hands Natsu the mic and pats his head whispering a 'Good luck' too him and stepping off the stage. Natsu stood on the stage and then moonlight and shadow started to fill the hall with music and Natsu started singing.*Angel by Theory of a Deadman* The song was sweet and showed all of Natsu's feelings for Gray making him smile as he blushed at the song. As Natsu was finishing he hulled Gray up with him and started too dance with him. Once the song ended Natsu dropped the and held Gray close placing his forehead on Gray's.

Gray : Why'd you sing that? I'm not saying that it was bad or anything but why?

Natsu : *smiles and Eskimo kisses Gray* Like I said I wanted to finish courting you.*smiles impishly* And with that now over you're coming with me no questions asked.

Natsu swooped down and lifted Gray over his shoulder and walked out the door waving at the guild. While Eclipse was smiling on top of the roof at the moon that was now pink and remembering the song her lover sang to her that got them together. She jumped off the roof and started humming Endlessly by The Cab as she walked to a well and before jumping in she mumbled.

Eclipse : I think I should pay Lou a visit and get some lovin myself. God I love that man.

She jumps into the well giggling at the thought of her lover Heartful Lou.

(A/N : Now the reason I chose Angel for the song Natsu sang to Gray is because I think that if Gray was to have a lover and that person was going to sing Gray a song that song would be it. And because I personally think it fits Gray perfectly. Don't believe me listen to the song and remember Gray's life. Anyway hope you liked the chapter my pack mates. ^w^ Continue singing everyone.)


	4. Never Scorn A Royal Leopard Neko!

(A/N : This is right after Team Natsu gets back from the Galuna Island but Eclipse is not with them she went on her own mission. Also Gray and Natsu are mates in this one.)

Team Natsu walked into the destroyed guilds basement. Walking over to the master sitting on a crate with a tankard of beer and rosy cheeked. Natsu stepped up with his arm around Gray's waist clutching him close. The destroyed guild smelled of a male dragon. Gray looked to Natsu with a confused look. Natsu's face was set in a scowl with his teeth bared. Nose twitching and eyes darting around every now and then.

Gray : Natsu is something wrong? What's got you so on edge?

Natsu : *growls lowly and pulls Gray closer* The wreckage reeks of another male dragon. So stay close to me I don't want to lose you and have a crazy neko after me.

Gray chuckles at Natsu but could understand why he was being so protective. It was not just because he was Natsu's mate but because of Eclipse. Gray couldn't blame Natsu for being scared of her he's only seen a fraction of her power when she gets angry. After all the confrontation with the master Natsu and Gray were assigned to stay at Lucy's place and Erza tagged along. While they were waiting for Lucy to get home Erza struck up a conversation.

Erza : Gray do you know where Eclipse went?

Gray : *sitting on Natsu's lap grooming him stops* Yeah she took a mission on her own. When she showed it too me I figured she'd be back in a week or two. She said it would depend if the people weren't stupid and listened to reason.

Natsu : What was her mission about anyway.

Gray : She was to help make a peace treaty with two warring kingdoms that are pretty far away.

With Gray's explanation done Lucy walked into her house to find Gray sitting on Natsu's lap grooming him with Natsu purring enjoying it and Erza drinking tea. Lucy hit Natsu with her suitcase yell "Why are you here!" making him fall off the chair and onto the floor. Gray giggled and Natsu just snorted. After everything calmed down and everyone took a bath everyone was getting situated to go to bed. Erza and Lucy on the bed and Natsu and Gray on the couch. Getting up Gray groaned he was getting to hot. Getting off of Natsu who's face scrunched into a scowl from Gray's leaving started to reach out but Gray was already at the window opening it. Sighing in relief at the cool night breeze Gray hummed and smelled the air. When something funny caught his nose he opened his eyes and looked out the window. His ears twitching and straining for any noise that was unusual and looking into the dark his cat like pupils dilating to see better. Nothing. Sniffing the air again he found the funny scent gone. Shrugging Gray just walked back into the room and crawled back onto Natsu purring at the comfort Natsu gave him and fell asleep. Natsu now having Gray back sighed in his sleep and hugged him close not wanting anything to take him away. Unbeknownst to either an iron dragon caught the smell of the submissive ice leopard demon neko.

Gajeel : So that Salamander has himself a little mate. And a rare one at that. I never imagined Fairy Tail to have an ice leopard demon neko. But looks like the little kitty's hurt. Can't wait too take that sub off the Salamander's hands. *chuckles*

~After the first fight with Phantom Lord~

Eclipse was walking the road to Magnolia when a strange feeling went through her being. Looking around Eclipse saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Eclipse : Something doesn't feel right. It feels like something bad is going to happen.

Eclipse grabbed her necklace and pulled her shrunken Elder Scroll off the gold chain. Making it normal size she opened it and looked at the paper. What she saw made her eyes widen. Closing the scroll and putting back on her necklace(shrinking it back of course) she ran for Magnolia.

~Time Skip~

Eclipse was finally at the edge of Magnolia when the ground started to shake.

Eclipse : What is that?!

Jumping onto the roof of a building Eclipse saw what looked like a guild on spider legs heading for Fairy Tail. Grunting she speed off to the guild hall something didn't feel right. Glancing sideways at the approaching guild hall what looked like a canon was coming out of it. A purple blue black ball was forming at the nozzle. Then a blast shoot right at the guild hall. Eclipse gasped when she saw all the auras outside the hall. Picking up speed she ran to the hall. Then the canon fired but was blocked by a big light green magic circle. Looking to the circle Eclipse saw a redish pink aura.

Eclipse : No Erza! Everyone!

Once the beam was gone Eclipse was now on the battle field. Looking around she saw Erza on the ground full of scratches. Running to Erza she picked her up. Looking over Erza Eclipse determined she was just out cold. Turning to the Phantom Lord guild the shadows rushing to her body. Then the Phantom Lord master spoke but Eclipse couldn't hear all she saw was an enemy that was willing to hurt her family right before her eyes and that was the biggest mistake they will ever make. Turning to her other guild mates she demanded with her fur turning black and red with her eyes also turning bright red.

Eclipse : Someone better tell me what happened while I was on my mission and tell me now!

~After Explaining~

Eclipse nodded and turned to Natsu who was holding Gray by the waist.

Eclipse : Alright after the next attack I want someone to go up there and destroy the canon. I should be able too handle two if not three shots from that canon.

At that Eclipse stood where Erza stood to block the first beam the canon still had one minute to fire giving Eclipse enough time to get ready. Standing with her legs apart and stretched to the sides her body glowed with a white light. Eclipse now stood in full white and gold armor while the chains around her wrists turned silvery white. Looking up at the guild Eclipse's eyes opened revealing them to be completely white with gold pupils.

Eclipse : Stance change - Double to defense.

Raising her arms the chains came to life and started too form a wall in front of Eclipse.

Eclipse : Platinum Moon Chain Barrier!

After saying the spell the canon fired but was blocked by the platinum chains. After the firing Eclipse turned to Natsu.

Eclipse : What are you standing around for go Natsu!

Natsu nodded and ran to the Phantom Lord guild with Happy carrying him to the canon. Eclipse then turned to Elfman and Gray.

Eclipse : You guys go too. I have a feeling that we're going to need more then one person up there. Now get moving!

Both nodded and headed for the guild as well.

~In The Phantom Lord Guild~

Jose : How did she do that and still be standing!

Everyone in the Phantom guild gasped in awe at the new comer. Then the woman was surrounded by the white glow again and went back to how she looked before. Her wearing a white and gold corset tank top and black jeans with red rips. Her boots were those colors too. But the strange thing was her eyes instead of changing back to the pacific blue with red stripe and the forest green with neon green strips they stayed the pure white with gold cat slit pupils. And during her change her hair had also changed from an auburn with gold and red streaks it was now light brown with gold streaks. The woman turned and walked back to the guild showing her long fluffy white with gold leopard spotted tail. Once she was in the wrecked guild Jose felt a pressure in his brain.

? : Surprised aren't you.

Jose : Who are you? How are you in my head?

? : I am Crescent. The defense side of Eclipse. As for how I got in your head is simple. I have a special tool I can use. Now I'm only going to tell you this once and you better listen. Call off your attack on my guild or I'll come up there and make you!

Jose : Oh really what can you do that will make me.

Crescent : You saw me deflect that hit didn't you. And I haven't even broken a sweat. How do you think I can make you.

Jose shuddered at Crescent's words she did deflect the beam and didn't even look worried.

Crescent : I may only be able to defend my guild in this form but here's a little taste of what happens when I go to offensive!

There was a silence till a heart stopping laugh came out of the blue.

? : *laughing hysterically* Now this is going too be fun. I'm going to go up against a wizard saint?! Oh I'm sorry I forgot too introduce myself. I'm Ender. The much more violent side of Eclipse. And if you don't back down I'm going too come and play. Doesn't that sound like fun?!

Jose trembled at the sound of the voice. It was much darker then Crescent's and if you listened closely you could hear that it wanted blood.

Eclipse : So will you back off or does Ender need to come give you a visit?

Jose couldn't answer. He was too chilled to even come up with a response.

Eclipse : Hmmm. No answer. Fine I'll take it that you want to see Ender.

Ender : Well ready or not here I come!*giggles evilly*

The pressure disappeared and a foreboding feeling fell over the master of Phantom Lord.

~Back at the ground~

Eclipse put her Elder Scroll back on her necklace and went to where Erza lay on the table. Eclipse pulled a bottle with pink glittery liquid from her pocket and tilted Erza's head to help her swallow.

Eclipse : There we go that will help you be ready to fight soon. Now just rest.

Laying Erza back down Eclipse walked out of the guild to the battle with the shades when the canon exploded. Huffing Eclipse just raised her right hand and all the shades turned to shadows and rushed to her body. Her body was wrapped in a black and red glow.

Eclipse : Stance change - Double to offense.

When the glow vanished there stood Ender. Her hair a dark brown with bright red streaks. Her ears and tail turning black with red leopard spots and the sound of ripping flesh and crunching following the sound a pair of black wings with bright red webbing came from her back. She was now wearing a two piece armor set(just the black one with out the sword or head piece). Opening her eyes they were bright red with a red slice in the middle of her black cat like pupil. They glittered with amusement and glee.

Ender : Time too get this party started!

Flapping her wings Ender started for the now changing guild hall that was now a giant. Breaking the wall into the giant she giggled at the shocked faces of the guild members. Quickly taking them out she walked to the head of the giant humming Run Devil Run. Getting bored Ender starts too skip and twirl as she goes now humming Novicane. Looking around all she sees is red auras and giggles as she goes to take them out. One of her ears twitches when she hears crashing and rumbling. She smirks.

Ender : That must be Natsu. He better take care of Gray or . . .*giggles* . . . him and I are going too get very well acquainted with each other.

Getting back on her way to the top of the giant.

~With Gajeel~

Once Gray beat Juvia he passed out from the exhaustion of the fight and the woman who was apparently infatuated with him. Gajeel smirked at the now sleeping neko and picked him up over his shoulder.

Gajeel : Now let's see how your mate reacts when he sees you're with me shall we.

Gray just groaned at being moved from the ground and an unfamiliar scent in his nose. Gajeel just purred deep in his throat to calm the neko and not wake him. Gajeel then took Gray to the room with Lucy in it and smirked when he saw her expression.

Lucy : What did you do to Gray!?

Gajeel : I did nothing but pick him up and bring him here.

Lucy : Then why is he unconscious?

Gajeel : Because he tired himself out.

Gajeel spoke that in kind of a baby tone and patted Gray's backside making him flinch at the sudden patting and moaned signifiying that he didn't like it. Gajeel ignored his moan and just sat down with Gray in his lap and started to scent and groom him. Gray barely opened his eyes and moaned in protest while weakly trying to push Gajeel's head away from him.

Gray : No no no. Not Natsu. Stop touching. Go away.

Gajeel snorted at the words sleepily coming from Gray mouth and the weak pushing to his head. But when the smell of burning wood and cinnamon he smirked. The Salamander was coming. And Natsu burst through the floor furious. But when he looked around he found Lucy but when his eyes landed on Gajeel and what was in his lap he grew savage.

Natsu : What are you doing with MY mate.

It wasn't a question it was a demand. Gajeel smirked at the fire dragon and unfurled his dark iron gray wings and his tail curled around the front of his legs.

Gajeel : Oh nothing. Just holding and admiring. Maybe a little scenting and grooming to get the horrible fire smell off.

Natsu growled at the obvious insult to him but the room got steadily colder. Everyone looked to Gray who was wide awake with a scowl on his face. His lip peeled back too show sharp canines. His midnight blue eyes took on the ice blue of the stripes and the stripes to midnight blue as a cold fog surrounded him.

Gray : Why are you touching much less holding me in your lap?

Gajeel was speechless at the spectral now happening. But not getting his answer Gray continued.

Gray : You aren't my mate so again why are you holding me and why do I smell like rusted iron and not burning applewood?

Gajeel was still speechless and that made Gray impatient and angry. Too show his irritation he growled and a fog around him expanded and started too dance with ice crystals.

Gray : I will ask one more time. Who are you? Why do I smell like you and not my mate? And why are you touching much less holding me?

Gajeel was still quiet. Having enough the ice crystals exploded and hit everyone but Natsu and Lucy in the room and Gray got up with a still stunned Gajeel in his wake. Gray sauntered over to Natsu and nuzzled him being comforted by the smell of burning pine trees in the fall. Purring he kissed Natsu and whispered in his ear.

Gray : I don't like him can you keep him away from me please he smells horrible.

With those words Natsu and Gajeel's fight began with both snarling and growling at the other. Gray just walked over by Lucy and sat next to her.

~Time Skip Too Makarov Arriving~

Ender was back too Eclipse when the two dragons started fighting and was in front of the Master of Phantom Lord.

Eclipse : Well your light is just about too fade because here come a real giant.

Makarov was floating in the light shadow covering his whole front then started to talk in a menacing tone of voice.

Makarov : You have shed the blood of our children. And that is unforgivable! They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both too blame Jose. This war between us has gone on long enough. Let's end this here and now!

The shadows on Makarov's body vanished as he looked at Jose. Erza was wiping her face and smiled at Makarov. Jose lifted his right hand and closed his eyes to suddenly open them revealing them to be mainly a dull black and a purple aura around his body.

Jose : If we fight it could be a total catastrophe.

Makarov's veins on his head bulged as golden light surrounded him and a golden ball of light appeared on the tip of his middle and index fingers.

Makarov : In order too save my guild I'd gladly take that risk!

Makarov then ordered everyone in the room too leave. They all did but Eclipse who stood her ground as the battle raged on. The master didn't mind that she was there because of what she could do. Purple shadow beings went flying at Makarov and Eclipse but both blocked them. Makarov with gold magic circles and Eclipse with a full size Elder Scroll. The fighting cease for a time and Makarov started talking.

Makarov : You have so much power at your disposal I can see why you were named one of the ten wizard saints. But you use your power for your own personal gain you could've become a role model for the younger generation instead you've become a lesson in what not too do.

Jose : What is this a lecture?

Makarov : I have a rule that seems too work well with my Fairy Tail kids. I'll give you too the count of three to do exactly what I say. Kneel to me.

Jose : What?!

Makarov : One . . .

Jose : So you want me to concede and kneel before you? NO WAY IN HELL!

Makarov started to move his hands and a gold glowing ball of light shown between his hands. Eclipse smiled and started opening her Elder Scroll as she started too stand behind her master.

Makarov : . . . Two . . .

Jose : You expect the number one guild in Fiore too kneel to you. Technically we are equally powerful. But my ability too be heartless makes me even stronger!

Makarov : . . . Three . . .

Jose : You are the one who should be kneeling before me! Now you and your precious Fairy Tail children are going to die!

Makarov : Times up.

Jose : This is it.

Makarov clapped his hands together and Eclipse opened her Elder Scroll her eyes completely white as she gave her master more power for the spell. Light flooded the room.

Makarov : I invoke Fairy Law.

A beam of light shined down form the sky and hit Jose with the light there Eclipse started muttering.

Eclipse : The light of fairies is blinding to all thee enemy and is a weapon to protect home. Those viewed as thee enemy shall face the blinding light and be cleansed by the fairies protector. The Royal Leopard!

When the beam of light disappeared Jose stood white as a ghost and cowering. Makarov hmphed and walked off the rubble he and Eclipse were standing on. Jose stared at Eclipse. When she turned to him he flinched. When he was hit with the beam an image flashed through his mind. It was a beautiful white and black leopard with gold and red spots surrounded by a green forest and glowing creatures. But as a monster started attacking the leopard pounced roaring and tearing the monster too shreds with shadows and moonlight. The leopard then looked right at Jose and smiled a crazed smile as its shoulders moved to mimic the animal laughing with its muzzle covered in the monster's blood then the image faded. As Aria was sneaking up on Makarov a black chain link was shot at him. With him now on the ground and Eclipse passing his body he looked to her and saw her looking at him with ruby red eyes and a red slice in her cat like pupils. She gave him a neutral stare and just shook her head giving off an evil black and red aura around her. Aria slowly nodded and Eclipse left behind her master.

~After Rebuilding the Guild~

Everything was back to normal now. The guild was hopping, brawls happened every other hour, objects thrown and broken. Yep everything was back to normal. Eclipse smiled at the guild hall as she walked the road too a well in the forest. As she passed through the forest she heard leaves rustling and sniffed the air. The smell of a campfire and pine trees drifted on the wind. Giggling she walked past and was at the well. Pricking her finger and drawing a circle with an X through it the well glowed and she jumped in. Happy how everything was just right . . . for now.


	5. Surprise Visits Are Not Advised

Natsu and Gray were walking down the road to the forest where Eclipse lived since Gray moved in with Natsu. Walking the dirt path them happened on her house. It was fairly big and had enough room for two families too live in it comfortably. The house itself was made of black rock and white wood. In the back was of course the forest and a lake. But what was strange was that there was a well right on the side of the house but Gray said that every time Eclipse invited him over and ask him to fetch her some water and he went to the well the bucket always came up dry. When he told Eclipse she just smiled and said that it was fine and went to get the water herself. On Eclipse's front porch Gray pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the door. The inside of the house is as anyone would expect. Cherry wood floors with birch wood linings too give the floor more definition. Plain cream walls with pictures of Eclipse, Gray, Natsu, and the whole team on missions. But one picture caught Natsu's attention. It was a picture of Eclipse sitting on a couch cuddling a guy with shiny brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and wearing a simple red hoodie, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Eclipse was in a white v-neck shirt with the words "Keep Calm and Spread The Word" in gold. With the shirt one could see the inside of one of her forearms. The forearm that was seen was left. On it was what looked like a tattoo the was SCP-2417. Eclipse was also wearing black skirt with red leggings going just under her knees. One could also see her white, gold, black, and red cat ears and tail. Gray noticed that Natsu wasn't following him anymore and turned around. Seeing Natsu was staring at a picture he chuckled at his mate.

Gray : Find something interesting?

Natsu whipped his head towards Gray and blushed at being caught staring at a picture.

Natsu : *scratches the back of neck* I was just wondering who was in the picture with Eclipse. They seem pretty close too each other because well she's cuddling with him.

Gray walks over to where Natsu is and looks at the picture and huffs.

Gray : That's actually Eclipse's mate Lou. I've never personally met him I've only heard of him through Eclipse and based on hearing her talk about him she loves him.

Natsu ohed at the new knowledge. Gray then took Natsu on a tour of Eclipse's house and ended the tour with the kitchen leading to the forest in the 'backyard'. When they heard singing. A male singing. Looking out of the window Natsu and Gray saw Eclipse dancing too the music and further beyond her was Lou from the picture singing with a smile on his face. Eclipse seemed really happy. Lou stopped singing and Eclipse giggled and jumped into his arms and he twirled her around making Eclipse's tail coil around them. When he set her down he kissed her neck making red leopard spots appear across Eclipse's nose. Lou chuckled then pulled out Eclipse's iPod. Once he chose a song a bouncy song started. Just hearing it made one want to dance.(the song and I love this song - The SHINee World) When he started sing Eclipse started too shake her shoulders and swing her hips to the upbeat music. She was moving her arms about and just getting into the song. When the song ended Eclipse stood with her hip cocked to the right with her right hand on her hip the left arm in the air pointing to the sky. Putting her arms down she hugged Lou and nuzzled his neck with her head. They both separated and walked to the house. When they walked in they stopped seeing Natsu and Gray in the kitchen.

Gray : *sheepishly* Hey. Thought we'd pop by and talk a bit.

The kitchen lights dimmed and Eclipse wore an angry expression. Just as a shadow was about to spear both Natsu and Gray a hand landed on Eclipse's shoulder. Eclipse twisted her head to the owner of the hand and quickly her angry look vanished. Lou smiled at her.

Lou : It was fun while it lasted.

Eclipse quickly attached herself to Lou and purred. Lou then turned to Natsu and Gray. He smiled while he rubbed Eclipse's arm.

Lou : So you're the reason my kitty wants to stay here and 'fix things up' as she puts it. Well while I'm here for a while why don't we get too know each other.

~Everyone is sitting in the living room~

Lou : So you're Natsu and you're Gray right?

Both nodded at the male the Eclipse was leaning on. Natsu then spoke.

Natsu : So how'd you two meet anyway?

Eclipse shoved her face into Lou's neck and Lou just chuckled as he rested his hand on the curve of Eclipse's waist. Gray smiled at Eclipse's new shy personality with Lou around.

Lou : Well it all started when she was running around in the woods then her father figure Sle*grunts from being hit in the ribs by Eclipse* Simon brought her to the mansion. You should've seen her she was so timid and weary of everyone.

Gray : You lived in a mansion?

Lou : Yeah it was basically a big house run by a group of brothers taking in runaways and troubled kids. And mostly everyone there are guys so when ever a new girl came they all rushed to get her attention. Myself I just hung back and waited for the mob to clear the area but then an ear splitting scream broke the air and the mob backed off to show the most beautiful creature I saw. Even when she was curled up on the floor her tail wrapped around her and ears against her skull. Everyone broke away from her and Simon picked her up and told everyone too leave her alone till she got use to all the people. So for a few months I admired her from a far till I actually introdued myself.

Eclipse snorted then got up and walked into the kitchen to get some food. Gray smiled at hearing a bit about Eclipse's past. He never figured she use to be so skittish he's always seen her as a strong independent woman who could scare and beat just about anyone. In fact he was glad that he finally got too meet Eclipse's mate. He was very nice and obviously loved Eclipse completely just from the look in his brown eyes when he sees her smile. Eclipse walked back in with a plate covered in white fruit filled with small black seeds and toothpicks stuck in them too make grabbing them easier.

Gray : I never knew Eclipse was such a 'scaredy cat' when she was younger.

Eclipse tensed with wide eyes that turned into a scowl with she registered that Gray said 'scaredy cat' obviously mocking her. Lou just looked confused as he mouthed the word younger and glanced at Eclipse who when she looked at him tensed again and started shaking her head. Taking the hint Lou chuckled.

Lou : Yeah. Younger. . .

Eclipse : Well I cut up some dragonfruit too munch on anymore questions.

Eclipse interrupted Lou and Natsu and Gray looked at each other with confused stares. Both turned back and shook their head and Eclipse smiled. The rest of the evening was just everyone getting too know Lou and Lou getting to know Natsu and Gray. The sky was getting dark and Natsu heard Gray yawn as he leaned on his body. Placing his hand on Gray's waist Natsu turned to Eclipse and Lou and smiled.

Natsu : Well looks like we better get going. I hope to see you again Lou.

Eclipse got up with Lou and showed Natsu carrying Gray to the door. Both stepped outside and when Eclipse turned to Natsu a scowl on her face as the natural shadows of the night made her look extremely terrifying.

Eclipse : If you two ever come to my house unannounced again you're going too wish you never knew where I lived. Do I make myself clear?

Natsu : *shaking as shadows curled around him just about to touch his skin* P-p-p-perfectly.

Eclipse : Good. Now go I want some alone time with Lou if you don't mind.

Natsu nodded and raced off to his house too barricade him and Gray from the murderous cat. Eclipse smirked at the scared dragon and entered her house that now had romantic music playing and dimmed lights. When someone came up behind her and hugged her waist while kissing her neck she purred and started swaying.

Lou : Now what are we going too do with those two gone?

Eclipse giggled and started walking up the stairs to her bedroom swinging her hips and tail as she looked over her shoulder at Lou.

Eclipse : Maybe you want too try and tame this kitty while you're still here.

Lou smirked and followed Eclipse up the stairs.

(A/N : I hope I did okay on this one. I really wanted too make Lou appear. Also Simon is actually Slender but the people in Fairy Tail don't need too know Eclipse isn't from their world. I will be posting a oneshot on a different story for just Eclipse and Lou. And also Lou is Heartful Lou F.Y.I.)


	6. When A Leopard Can't A Dragon Will

Team Natsu and Eclipse were on their way to a new mission too take down a dark guild. Train rides were fairly peaceful with Natsu now knowing how too counter act his motion sickness which everyone was thankful for especially Lucy who didn't have too listen too Natsu moan in discomfort. The night sky was clear and beautiful. Looking out to it Eclipse hummed then spoke.

Eclipse : If you don't mind I'm going to go on top of the train now.

Lucy : *sweatdrops* Why?

Eclipse : *chuckles* I'm going to go soak up some moonlight too be stronger. Besides night time is my favorite time. Well unless it's a lunar eclipse then you guys are going to have to tie me up. But it's not so I'm going to indulge myself.

Eclipse opened the window and flipped herself out onto the roof of the train. Everyone stared wide eyed at the window but Gray that just shook his head smiling. Everyone then yawned and started to drift off to sleep. Lucy and Erza leaning on the walls Happy in Lucy's lap and Gray leaning on Natsu who was leaning the wall. Eclipse still on the roof breathed in the some what fresh air of the night the smell of the train was slightly disrupting the pure night country air she loved. But she sighed and looked to the moon. The moon phases across the top of her back glowed and the moon's rays seemed to cascade around her with the shadows also caressing her fair skin glowing in the soft white light. Looking out across the rapidly moving land Eclipse suddenly felt like sing her and Lou's song.(Broken by Seether and Amy Lee) The gentle strum of the guitar seemed too flow around her and she could hear Lou right beside her.

Lou : _I wanted you too know, that I love the way you laugh, I wanna to hold you high and steal your pain . . . away. I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain . . ._

Lou & Eclipse : _Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, I don't feel right, when you're gone away._

Lou : _You've gone away . . . you don't feel me . . here . . . anymore . . ._

Eclipse : _The worst is over now, and we can breath again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain . . . away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left too fight. I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain!_

Lou & Eclipse : _Cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like . . I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right, when you're gone away . . ._

The guitar strums and the music intensifies and a tear slides from Eclipse's eye as the song continues. It had a calming effect on her when her and Lou sang it together and when they were apart she could swear she heard him singing with her.

Lou & Eclipse : _Cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like . . I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right, when your gone away . . ._

Lou & Eclipse : _Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right, when you're gone . . . You've gone away . . ._

Lou : _You don't feel me . . here . . . anymore . . ._

The music slow down till the guitar plays its last strum. Feeling content Eclipse looks to the moon and touches the light pink collar with the white heart around her neck and silently purrs. She always loved when her and Lou sang together. Sighing she looks to the front of the train and spots the town where the job was from. Looking to the moon again and swearing it had a slight pink tint too it Eclipse steeled her nerves and jumped back into the train. Unbeknownst too her the whole team heard her singing to the moon. But they didn't mention it seeing as Eclipse had a kind of far off look in her mismatching cat like eyes.

Eclipse : Oh so you're all wake well that's good. We're nearing the town so we better get ready too get off.

Eclipse walks out of the cabin to the luggage car. Erza smiled softly to her retreating back and followed her too get her luggage. The train then pulled into the station they got off. All getting out they walked down the road towards a hotel too catch a few zzz's from the long train ride. Once at a decently priced hotel they walked in and booked two rooms. One for the two boys and the other for the girls. Once in the hall their rooms just across the hall they walked in and set their stuff up. They all then went too bed but Eclipse who decided too let the person who put up the request knew they were here and to go for a small walk to absorb more of the night. Walking out of the hotel and down the cobble path her heels clacking on the hard stone.(the heels look kinda like this and with a heel of course) The breeze was nice on her skin. She was wearing a white and gold corset top with black and red jean shorts. She changed her shoes to heels that showed her legs and feet because she thought that they looked better then her boot with the shorts. The heels went just up to her knees and were black with red soles and white with gold soles. The heels had hearts along the front of her shin. She also wore a long midnight red cloak around her shoulder with the hood up. She didn't know what these people would think of her so she was cautious. Walking up to the house Eclipse knocked and the door opened to reveal a woman with brown hair in curls.

Eclipse : Hi. I'm Eclipse from Fairy Tail. I'm so sorry for waking you at this hour but I just came by to let you know that we're here.

The woman nodded and smiled. Eclipse told her where the rest of her team was and that they'd be back it the morning for the details about the mission. The woman nodded and shut the door. Eclipse turned and left back for the hotel. Once back in her room with Erza and Lucy Eclipse saw a shadow out the window that when she approached it ran off into an alley. Frowning Eclipse took out a piece of paper for the end table of one of the beds and a pen she always has with her. Writing a small note and putting it on Erza's pillow Eclipse went to her bag and got out a pair of hair chopsticks. Putting her hair into a bun and sticking in the chopsticks she left. Running out of the building and into the alley where she saw the shadow she ran to a dead end.

Eclipse : Damn it. I was sure I saw the shadow go down here. Where could it be?

Looking around suddenly a hand clamped a cloth onto her mouth and nose. Surprised Eclipse gasped and started to blackout from the smell of the drug on the cloth. Her assailant dropped her to the ground. Before she totally blacked out she heard what sounded like a male speak.

? : *chuckles* Looks like we got another one for market. Time to bring in my catch to the boss. We're so going to make so much jewel off this exotic beauty.

As the person picked her up Eclipse completely passed out not knowing where she was being taken. Her last conscious thought was of Lou's smiling face.

~Back at the hotel in the morning~

Erza woke up first yawning and stretching her muscles. Then she heard the sound of crinkling paper. Looking to her pillow she saw a note with Eclipse's hand writing.

Note Eclipse : 'I talked to the person who posted the mission. She's happy we're here. But once I got back I saw a shadow dart into an alley. I don't know if I was followed by someone from the dark guild or if it was just someone for a late walk or anything so I went to check it out. If you're reading this Erza then I'm not back obviously so just go to the requester and get the details. I'll try to be back soon. Eclipse'

The note was signed as always with weird circle with an 'X' through it. Erza never understood why Eclipse always signed that after her name but just shrugged it off. Getting out of bed she shook Lucy who moaned but sat up slowly with her gold hair sticking out every which way. Erza they walked across the hall to Natsu and Gray's room and knocked on the door. Natsu opened the door still in his pajama pants and no shirt looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. It amazed Erza that Natsu was a morning person. Looking into the room she saw Gray curled in the covers of the bed sleeping still. Turning back to Natsu she spoke.

Erza : Wake Gray and get ready we're going to talk to the requester about the mission.

Natsu nodded and shut the door. Erza turned around and went back to her room. Natsu walked over to Gray and nuzzled his exposed neck. Gray groaned started to uncurl his body slightly but still kept his eyes closed. Natsu smiled and started to lick Gray's neck purring. Gray slowly opened his eyes. Looking to Natsu he smiled while slowly sitting up. Natsu kissed his lips then spoke.

Natsu : Time to get up snowflake. We gotta get ready.

Gray nodded and walked to the bathroom too take a cold shower. Natsu went and got his clothes ready for his shower and waited. Gray walked out with a content face and started to dry his hair, ears, and tail. Natsu got his clothes and went to take his shower while Gray got dressed. After the shower Natsu and Gray walked out in the hallway too see Lucy and Erza walking out of their room but no Eclipse.

Erza : Eclipse isn't here right now but she said she'll be back soon.

Natsu : Alright. Now let's eat.

Natsu ran down the all to the restaurant area of the hotel to get breakfast. The other follow him with smiles on their faces.

~With Eclipse~

Eclipse slowly opened her eyes to see she was on a wooden floor in a cell. Groaning she put her hand on her throbbing forehead. When a loud voice split the air and made Eclipse cover her ears and groan as the voice split her head open.

? : Wow you're awake already? The dose I used on you was to keep you knocked out for another few hours.

Eclipse slowly opened her eyes too glare at the way too loud voice giving her a headache. Looking to the figure she saw it was a male. He was fairly well build with tan skin. His hair was blonde and he had white tattoos on all of his exposed skin. His eyes were pink and gave off surprise.

? : Man you really are something. The boss is going too like you a lot.

Eclipse's white and gold ear flicked in annoyance. Which caught the male attention.

? : Woah. I didn't notice those before. You're really exotic. Wonder how much people will pay for you?

Eclipse growled. She didn't like the terms he was using around her. Exotic and pay? She hated people who did this to other people. Getting up her headache now gone she walked up to the bars of the cell. Then she heard jingling. Looking down there was a cuff around her left ankle with a glowing crystal. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a huff of air. Grabbing her throat which she now realized was dry she looked to the male.

? : Ohh are you thirsty? I forgot the drug dehydrates the body quicker. I'll be right back.

The male left and Eclipse quietly groaned. Her throat was throbbing and raw. She didn't even have any saliva to swallow to try and relive her throat. But the male came back and handed her a cup of water. Cringing slightly because she didn't particularity like water she drank it anyway just to relive her dry mouth and throat.

? : Better?

Eclipse tried to speak again and got out in a hoarse voice.

Eclipse : Why am I here?

The male smiled and took the empty cup from her.

? : You're here to bring in some money.

Eclipse : Money?

? : Yeah.

Eclipse just sighed and layed down on the wood floor. Her headache was coming back and she just wanted too sleep. She closed her eyes and moan from the pain in her head then fell asleep.

~Back with the team~

The team walked up too the house of the requester and knocked on the door. The cracked open and a woman with brown curly hair opened the door. She was in a blue dress with a crisp white apron wiping her hands.

Erza : Good morning I'm Erza of Fairy Tail and these are my guild and team mates Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. I believe that you met my the other member of my team last night.

? : Oh yes that see girl who said she was from Fairy Tail last night. It's great that you came. Please come in.

The woman let the team in and they all sat down on the couch. The woman smoothed out her dress and apron while looking to the four.

? : My name is Melody. Would you like something too eat drink?

Natsu was just about to accept the offer but Lucy interrupted.

Lucy : No thank you we wouldn't want too over stay our welcome. But could you please explain why you want this dark guild disbanded?

Melody : *dejected* Of course. Well the guild is known as the 'Onyx Fingers'. What they do is terrible. They take people who are out late at night and kidnap them. Then from what I've heard they sell the the people on the black market.

Erza : They black market?

Melody : Yes. The reason that I posted the request was because they took my daughter away form me and may others want them gone. Listen we're not the richest or best know town but everyone pooled their savings hoping that a guild would come and stop these people from taking our families.

Natsu growled just hearing what the Onyx Fingers did disgusted him. Who kidnapped people and sold them on the black market?

Lucy : If you don't mind me asking but do the Onyx Fingers have a specific preference when they kidnap anyone.

Melody gave a confused look as tears rimmed her eyes. When she sniffed a look of realization dawned on her.

Melody : Now that you mention it they do I think.

Melody go up from her couch and went a grabbed a picture from a desk by a window. Returning to the couch she stared at the picture as she spoke.

Melody : They seem to prefer the people who look exotic.*shows picture* This is my daughter Lily well she's not my real daughter. I adopted her a few years ago. Does that help any?

Erza gently took the picture frame in her metal gloved hand. The picture showed Melody and a girl about 15 years old who had golden skin and black hair wrapped in beads. The girl's eyes were her most striking feature. The color was such a deep blue they looked to be made of sapphires.

Erza : She's beautiful Melody. *hands back the picture* Don't worry we'll get her back for you.

Melody : Thank you. Excuse me but I was wondering if I could talk to that girl from before. Eclipse was her name I believe.

Lucy : I'm sorry too say but she's not here with us at the moment. When she came back to the room last night she left a note saying that she went to follow a shadow.

Melody : *gasps* Oh no. They got her too.

Gray finally spoke when he heard that statement.

Gray : What do you mean 'they got her too'?

Melody : I'm so sorry. But most of the members of the Onyx Fingers use shadow magic to lure the people they kidnap. I'm so sorry that this happened.

Gray's eyes widened at what Melody said then got up and walked out the door to the porch. Natsu got up and followed him.

Melody : I'm so sorry that this happened.

Erza : It's alright we didn't know this would happen and by no means is this your fault Melody. And it's not that bad Eclipse is one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. She'll be okay. Now one more question if you don't mind.

Melody shook her head ready to answer.

Erza : Do you know where we could find the guild?

Melody : They're under the town. I'm not quite sure where but all I know is that they operate under the town. I hope that helps and that you find your team mate.

Erza smiled and Melody and thanked her Lucy doing the same. Walking to the front door. Erza could hear Natsu and Gray talking outside.

Natsu : Gray it's going to be okay. You know Eclipse better than anyone. And we all know how tough she is. She'll be alright.

Gray : No you don't get it. There are ways to easily make Eclipse break down into nothing but tears and start begging for mercy.

Natsu was a little confused. He never thought Eclipse had any weaknesses. But he did know only a bit about her.

Natsu : What can do that?

Gray leaned against the railing hanging his head and sighed.

Gray : From what I know if she can't move she starts having a panic attack. She told me it had something to do with her past. She doesn't really talk about her past with me and I don't with her. I only know about that because once I accidentally encased her body in ice and she just flipped out yelling things like 'stop it', 'let me go', 'no more'. She only stopped when I let her go. Then she told be that she hates being unable to move. Her exact words were 'I don't like being reminded of when I couldn't do anything too protect myself.' I never froze her body again.

Natsu grabbed Gray around the waist and hugged him purring too try and calm him down. From what he's learned about Gray is that he's very protective but fragile as well.

Natsu : Don't worry we'll get her back.

Gray sadly smiled and hugged Natsu. That's when Lucy and Erza walked out and announced that they should go back to the hotel and make a plan. They agreed and left for the hotel.

~Eclipse~

Eclipse groaned as she slowly opened her eyes again. Her head didn't hurt like last time and was grateful. Slowly lifting her head she looked at her surroundings. She was in a huge gilded bird cage. Sighing she pushed herself to her knees. She was still in her clothes and was relived. Leaning back on her feet and cracked her neck getting satisfying cracks and pops. Sighing at the small relief of tension. She reached up and popped her shoulders, elbows, wrists, fingers, and back. All the cracking felting amazing. Slowly standing stiffly she stretched her legs and in the process popped her hips, knees, lower back, ankles, and toes. Moans of satisfaction left her mouth. Swaying her hips she stretched more and opened her eyes. Looking around with her hands on her hips all she saw was a huge light above her and outlines of the room beyond the bars of her cage. Walking up to the bars she looked out. Finding nothing she walked back to the middle of the cage and held up her right wrist. A black bracelet turned into her cuff. Smirking she swung her arm back then towards the bars when the black chain hit the bars it bounced back. This surprised Eclipse her chain never failed to get her out of anywhere.

? : Trying to escape?

Turning around Eclipse saw the guy from before. Scowling at him she huffed.

? : We already checked you magic and saw that you have shadow magic so you can't get out of that cage what so ever.

Eclipse : What makes you think that . . .

? : Shane.

Eclipse : Shane.

Shane : Simple. You're a girl.

Eclipse : Excuse me!

Shane : Well it's obvious. Girls are weak and you can't use your magic.

Eclipse was fuming. This guy was really starting to grate on her nerves. She could feel Ender edging in from the shadowed corners of her mind. The shadows in the room were slowly flowing to her body as the guy kept talking just making her angrier.

Shane : In fact I bet that even with you out of that cage I could easily take you out again.

That blew the circuit breaker of Eclipse's control of her anger. Reeling back with her head to the ceiling she screamed. The shadows that were slowly flowing to her body instantly shoot to her body as her fur turned a glossy pitch black with blazing red leopard spots. Her claws elongated, her hair turning dark brown with the bright red streaks. The sound of ripping flesh and crunching of bones filled the room. Shane recoiled from the cage as the shadows in the room continued to flow towards Eclipse. The sound of ripping flesh and crunching bones stopped as black with red webbed wings unfurled. Eclipse's stopped screaming her head slowly falling forward again. The shadows started to curl and wrap around Eclipse's body and a red flash of light shone behind them. The shadows dissipated to now show Eclipse wearing a red spots bra with black claw marks and black shorts with red claw marks and her heels turned black with red broken hearts. Opening her eyes she revealed that they were no longer pacific blue with red lines and forest green with neon green lines but bright red with a red line slicing through her pupil. Eclipse was gone and here was Ender. Walking over to the bars again Ender spoke.

Ender : Would you like to say that again and put it to the test?

Shane stood wide eyed at Ender. He never figured she could change like that. But he composed himself and put on a cocky smile.

Shane : You may have changed appearance but you're still a girl.

Ender growled and grabbed the bars. If her shadows won't work here then why not her natural strength. The bars resisted and groaned at being forced to move. Shane slowly stepped back in surprise. He never faced a woman like this. When his back was up against the wall Ender pried the bars open. Growling she ran at Shane with her claws ready for tear him to pieces. But Shane quickly vanished into the shadow. Ender stopped mid attack looking around for her prey. Not seeing him she closed her eyes and reopened them showing they were now glowing. Looking around she saw his aura circling her. Huffing she continued to 'look' for him till he attacked her. Just as the shadows were about to hit her Ender jumped into the air and back-flipped landing perfectly. Shane gasped he couldn't comprehend how she dodged his attack. Ender just giggled and ran at Shane still stunned stiff. But a sting went through her thigh. Stopping she looked down and saw a needle. Ender's eyes widened drastically as the black and red fur turned pure white and glittering gold. Ender now Crescent started too hyperventilate all her dark memories rushing behind her eyes as she crashed to the floor. She started clawing it too try and drag herself away from the needle embedded in her skin as she mumbled.

Crescent : No. No more. I'll be a good girl. Just take them out. *screams* TAKE THEM OUT! Please . . . I'll do what you want just take them out uncle. They hurt. They hurt. *starts crying*

Shane stood dumbfounded at the sight before him. The once terrifying woman was now a quivering crying mess all because of a little needle. A figure appeared out of the shadows across the room. The figure was tall and tan with sandy blond hair and red eyes.

? : So this is the fabled protector of the fairies? She's pathetic if she can be taken out by just a needle.

Shane : Oh Samson. It was you who shot the needle?

Samson : Of course you idiot. Now pull the needle out.

Shane : Alright. Who would've thought she could've been taken down so easily?

Shane walked up to a curled up Crescent who was shaking by the way her breaths sounded. Smirking Shane leaned down to her ear and whispered.

Shane : Are you going to be a good girl and do what you're told?

Crescent nods with her eyes tightly shut her body quivering. But Shane just chuckled.

Shane : Then open your eyes and tell me you will.

Crescent flinched at the words he spoke they sounded like venom. But she obeyed wanting the needle out and the memories too stop. She slowly opened her eyes showing them to be pure white with gold cat pupils. Shane astonished at the change in eye color just blinked till he heard.

Crescent : *quietly* I'll be a good girl. I'll listen. Just take it out please.

Shane smirked while he ripped the needle out. Crescent yelped and curled back in on herself wanting the disappear. Her eyes showed flashes of pain and nothing till just emptiness filled her eyes. Her body went into autopilot just to keep her alive. Shane patted her head and withdrew from her walking over to Samson.

Shane : So why are you here?

Samson : I came to tell you about the test results. You know age, genes, etc.

Shane : So what are the results?

Samson : Well they're very strange. For starters her genes consist of all the normal things but it seems that they're coated in moonlight and shadows as well. Her blood is very curious it seems to have the ability to make itself like sand to prevent blood loss. And her veins and heart seem too also be made of a type of crystal. But the strangest thing is her age.

Shane : Interesting. And what about her age is strange?

Samson : It appears she's 200 years old but looks about 18. We don't get it.

Shane stood dumbstruck. He slowly turned to Crescent who was still withdraw. Just how can she be 200 when she only looks 18 he wondered. But he shrugged and turned back to Samson.

Shane : Maybe the machine read the age wrong and meant too say 20 not 200. You never know. But anyway we should probably start getting her ready and find any last minutes and get them ready too.

Samson nodded then walked over to Crescent as the black and red started to return to her fur and her eyes returned to pacific blue with red and forest green with neon green. He swung her over his shoulder and walked out too get her ready for the auction tomorrow.

~With the Team~

The team spent all day searching the underground for the Onyx Fingers but found nothing. Natsu couldn't even pick up Eclipse's scent to try and follow it to the hideout. They were all exhausted and depressed. Erza said they'd look more in the morning. Gray just huffed as he stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He knew Eclipse was strong but even she had her limits when it came too her fears. He didn't know the whole story with her but she told him that her past was horrible. Being forced to be an experiment, bought off your parents, never knowing your parents, never being outside till you finally escape a lab. He was glad that he at least knew his parents and that they loved him. He felt pity for Eclipse but she always told him she doesn't need it and doesn't want it. And that she's happy that those horrible things happened too her because then she would've never met her mate Lou or even met him. Finishing with his teeth Gray walked out of the bathroom and into his and Natsu's room. Natsu was lying dead asleep on the bed. Gray chuckled and moved to the window. Opening the window so he could breath the cool air. Looking up he saw the moon big and bright with the twinkling stars. Sighing Gray went over to Natsu and kissed his forehead. Heading for the door he planed on going for a short walk to clear his head. Once outside he saw a shadow moving in an alleyway. Gray knew being curious would get him killed but his neko instincts won and he went to go check it out. Walking into the alley and reaching a dead end Gray put his hands on his hips and huffed.

Gray : I was sure something went down here. Or was it my imagination? *shrugs* I don't know but might as well just get back to my hotel room.

Just as Gray was about too turn around a strong arm wrapped around his waist and another pushed a cloth over his nose and mouth. The smell made him dizzy and lightheaded. When the arms released him he fell to the ground and all he saw were shadows of legs and feet moving around. The last thing on his mind was a raging Natsu coming to find him. The thought made him smile as he blacked out.

~Morning~

The sun shone brightly as the birds tweeted their morning songs to all who was listening that is till a thunderous roar filled the air making the ground shake. This roar instantly woke Erza and Lucy.

Lucy : *holding her bedpost* What the hell was that?!

Erza was about to answer when the air started to rise in temperature rapidly. As another roar shattered the now sweltering air. Both women got up and ran to the room across the hall to see flames licking under the door. The roars now had a tangible meaning.

Natsu : WHERE IS HE!

That's when the door burst open too reveal a red skinned Natsu cover nearly head to toe in bright red scales with sharper fangs, thin pupils and irises, claws, spiked up hair, and flaming wings and tail. Natsu looked almost feral with his eyes so thin they were almost completely white. His clothes were in complete tatters his pants now short, his vest just barely able to hang onto his arms and forget his shoes. The only thing even remotely fine was the scar flutter behind him. Erza and Lucy backed up from the light, heat, and raging dragon. They knew they wouldn't be even remotely able to placate him when he was this raging. Natsu's nose twitched as he slowly walked out the hotel. The air was so hot it was waves and the plants in the hallway instantly caught fire as he drew near. The only sounds coming from Natsu was growls as he walked. Erza and Lucy slowly walked behind the enraged dragon as he left the hotel and walked to a sewer grate. Growling the dragon slammed his foot on it making it fly out of the ground spinning till it hit the ground a block or two behind him. Jumping into the sewer he landed on dry ground due to the intense heat he was giving off making the air muggy and thick. Releasing a blast of fire through the pipe the air became dry. Continuing on the dragon trudged.

~With Gray and Eclipse~

Gray slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the bright light assaulting his eyes. Closing them and turning his head sideways till his eyes adjusted. Reopening them he was Eclipse tied in a 'Y' position by cuffs. Her cuffs were bracelets and she was wearing very revealing clothes. What she was wearing was a two piece bikini. The top was pure white held together with gold rings and the bottoms were short shorts that were black with red hearts. Her necklace and color were still on. And with the revealing swimsuit one could see her scars and tattoos. The scars were all over her body always on the bone two for each bone each no bigger then the holes in notebook paper. On her inner right wrist in beautiful hand writing was :

I am your servant, meant to die,  
Under your control, I cannot lie,  
If I disobey, you can take my life away.

Dedication is a must; we kill out of lust,  
Owned by Slenderman, I'm no longer human,  
Doomed to serve in my corruption.

Disappear in the woods like a gust of wind,  
Erased from the earth, I do not exist,

I am condemned and brought to earth impurely,  
All I have is you, my name given surly,  
To only be known as Eclipse Scroll, your prized and beloved proxy!

With a circle with an 'X' through it above that. On her inner left wrist was the letters and numbers SCP-2417 that looked too be burned into her skin. And last but not least the tribal dragon on her outer left thigh. Her eyes looked dead none of the usual spark that flies through them. Trying to reach Eclipse Gray heard clinking. Looking to his wrists he saw he was in the same position as Eclipse and wearing a swimsuit. His swimsuit was dark blue with electric blue rip designs. The sound of a microphones feed back rang in Gray's ears.

Shane : And now all you lovely ladies and gentlemen the Onyx Fingers would like to present our grand finale. These two are quite rare. They are both nekos. One female the other male. Both extremely beautiful and from what we found deadly. First the male. He according too our research is an Ice Leopard Demon Neko native to the northern mountains. His hair and fur are a dark navy blue with his spots white with a light blue tone and his skin almost as pale as the snow from where he comes from.

Two people walked out of the shadows and rolled the structure Gray was strapped too. Going out from behind the white curtains the light blinding him as he heard the crowd gasp mingled with murmurs of 'beautiful', 'stunning', 'magnificent'. Then the rolling stopped. Looking out at the crowd he saw the set up was that of a fancy restaurant. With round tables draped in white table clothes, vases filled with flowers, and the people sitting around them dressed in expensive suit and dresses.

Shane : We will now start the bidding. Do I hear 1,000 jewel?

Bidder : 2,000!

Shane : That's 2,000.

Bidder : 4,000!

Bidder : 6,000!

Bidder : 100,000!

Shane : Wow already at 100,000 jewel? Well 100,000 jewel going once, twice, . . .

Bidder : 150,000!

Bidder : 200,000!

Bidder : 400,000!

Shane : I heard 400,000 as the highest bid. 400,000 going once, twice . . .

Bidder : 1,000,000 jewel!

Shane : 1,000,000 going once, twice, sold to the lovely lady in the ice blue dress for 1,000,000 jewel.

Gray was then rolled to the side and the announcer started talking again.

Shane : Now for the female neko. This rare beauty is one we've never know about unless you look through fairy tales. It is said that it is the protector of all fairies. Its fur is of pure white, glistening gold, beautiful black, and ravenous red. It is know as the Royal Leopard. Now for you ladies and gentlemen who like to get a little rough while 'playing' with your 'toys' you don't need to fear with this one. Because if you draw blood the blood crystallizes into a sand so she won't bleed out.

The announcer smirked at the last words as Eclipse was rolled out. Her head was down hair covering her eyes.

Shane : And so you all know I'm not lying I shall demonstrate.

Shane took out a knife and sliced it across Eclipse's plush belly making her wince and for silvery white tears to leave her eyes. The slice on her belly started to sparkle as her blood turned too its sand like state. Bits of glittery white sometimes falling to the floor then the wound healed. As the wound healed Eclipse's lips faintly moved like she was saying something. The shadows in the room were slowly moving towards her body and too cracks in the ceiling making small holes. Moonlight flooded in thin streams toward Eclipse's body. And Shane seeing the faint movement from Eclipse's mouth leaned in.

Shane : What was that?

Eclipse : *mumble*.

Shane : Speak up.

Eclipse : L*mumble*.

Shane : *irritated* I said speak up.

Eclipse : *whispers* Liar.

The shadows and moonlight slowly flowed around the room and music seemed to flow from them. (Song is Liar by Popeska Ft. Hannah Juliano)

Eclipse : _You're always steal en the light you always put on a show  
you always think that you're right you always want what I don't  
Yeah yeah  
You got me staying up all night thinking I'm going crazy  
You got me staying up all night thinking I'm going crazy  
So crazy  
Time slips away, fading to nothing  
It's always nothing  
You're nothing, you're nothing  
Pretty little liar always say you love me  
But now it's over I just gotta let ya go  
Pretty little liar trying to control me  
But now it's over I just gotta let ya go  
You're always steal en the light you always put on a show  
Yeah yeah  
You always think that you're right you always want what I don't  
Yeah yeah  
You got me staying up all night thinking I'm going crazy  
You got me staying up all night thinking I'm going crazy  
So crazy  
Time slips away  
Time slips away, fading to nothing_*continues till it fades out then comes back*  
 _It's always nothing  
You're nothing, you're nothing  
Pretty little liar always say you love me  
But now it's over I just gotta let ya go  
Pretty little liar trying too control me  
But now it's over I just gotta let ya go  
Pretty little liar  
You never thought that this could end  
Pretty little liar  
I'm never coming back again  
Pretty little liar  
You never thought that this could end  
Pretty little liar  
I'm never coming back again_

In the middle of the song rumbling could be felt behind the entrance of the room they were all in. And at the end of the song Eclipse turned her head up and smirked as a deafening roar came from behind the door to the room. The next minute Eclipse passed out and a fireball threw the doors open with the sound of a pissed dragon roaring.

Natsu : WHERE IS HE! BASTARDS TELL ME!

Natsu burst from the flaming door. All the people gathered screamed and ran for the emergency exit. Shane stood frozen as a raging dragon hurled itself on flaming wings towards him claws outstretched. Gray smiled at seeing Natsu but with the fire spreading around the room and smoke replacing air choking him. Natsu was now standing above a passed out and beaten to a pulp Shane but when he heard coughing he turned seeing Gray strung up. As he walked closer the heat around him started to cool down but Gray was panting and coughing. With the overbearing heat he quickly looked to Eclipse and passed out from the intense heat his body couldn't take. Natsu was now in front of Gray looking him over when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned while slashing his claws and hissing. Erza now holding a bleeding arm yelled at Natsu.

Erza : NATSU YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN. YOU'RE GENERATING TOO MUCH HEAT.

Natsu : *growls*

Erza : IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN THIS HEAT WILL KILL GRAY!

Erza's words rang in Natsu's head. He looked to Gray his skin was turning and angry red, his lips cracked, and his skin looked to be peeling off. Natsu's eyes widened. His dragon wanted to protect its mate and the only way it knew how too do that was turn up the heat. But to Gray this heat would dehydrate him quicker and kill him since he was never used to heat having lived in the mountains and used to the cold because of his training. Quickly calming down the air slowly cooled to normal levels. Erza pushed Natsu back earning a growl but ignored it as she cut Gray down. Quickly Natsu grabbed him and went towards the entry. Erza then cut Eclipse down and carried her to the entry as well. Both walked out carefully holding their teammates and going to the hospital.

~At The Hospital~

Gray slowly opened his eyes groaning as the world around him became clear. He was in a hospital room hooked up to an I.V. drip. Then was greeted with.

Natsu : Hey snowflake. How you feeling?

Gray groaned his throat ached and felt raw. But when he looked too the right he was Natsu with a concerned face. Looking down he lifted his hand and pointed to his throat. Natsu understood and went to get Gray something to drink. Coming back he lifted Gray's head and tilted the water to go down his throat. Taking gradual sips so Gray didn't get sick or choke he spoke.

Natsu : We're luck we found you. If it wasn't for Eclipse's singing we probably wouldn't have found you in time.

Gray groaned lightly his head hurting in the back of his skull. But when he looked at Natsu he smiled. Reaching for his hand Gray spelled out since he couldn't talk. 'Thank you for saving me. I love you so much Natsu.' Natsu smile and went to get Gray more water when the door burst it with Eclipse in the doorway hands on her hips. She took the cup from Natsu filled it with water and then pricked her finger pouring her liquid blood into the water and stirring it. Turning to Natsu she gave him back the cup with the words.

Eclipse : Make sure he drinks it slowly. It might taste really good but it must be drank slowly for it to heal him faster. And besides it's better then what the doctors are giving him anyway. Just remember slowly.

Natsu nodded and Eclipse walked out. With her out Natsu sat down by Gray helping him drink the modified water.

With the cup now empty Gray felt much better and started to talk.

Gray : So how long was I out?

Natsu : A week.

Gray : *sighs through nose* What happened to Eclipse. When we were both down there her eyes looked well dead.

Natsu : *heavy sigh* We don't know. Once we got her to the hospital she woke up and walked outside and was gone for four days. When she came back she had this very serious face and her eyes did look a little dead but from what I've seen she's getting better.

Gray : You know the only other time I've seen her with dead eyes is when she cries. She goes into this hollow stat for a while then she slowly goes back too normal. And that's the reason she tells me she doesn't like too cry. She says she knows she's not weak for crying but that crying takes all of her energy and she just withdraws her self too get it back. I don't really know why she does it but it works for her I guess.

Natsu nodded then Gray yawned. Natsu smiled and climbed into the bed and curled up with him. Outside the door Eclipse faintly smiled as she went to her room. She was still a bit on edge. It's not everyday that a mere mortal jumps a Creepypasta much less one of Slenderman's proxies. But hey this world is full of surprises. Who knows what it's going too throw at you next. With that thought Eclipse smirked while side glancing the moon a dark chuckle leaving her throat. This adventure was so much fun.

(Hope you enjoyed this. I am in the process of making two more. So hold tight. And I will start on my OC's Creepypasta adventure story this summer. So all I have too say is : Enjoy The Hunt my pack mates.)


	7. Fat Dragon

Request ~ Natsu gets trapped in a wall of Gray's ice and can't get out. Gray's being unhelpful.

The Fairy Tail guild hall was thriving everyone was drinking, cheering, then a big boom. Team Natsu minus Natsu and Gray looked up from what they were doing. Erza eating cake, Lucy writing her novel, Happy chewing on a fish, and Eclipse on her phone. All of them got up too see Natsu with his wings unfurled chasing Gray jumping on ice pillars. Cana was watching with a barrel next to her.

Erza : What's going on?

Cana : Natsu and Gray made a bet that if Gray can't evade Natsu for a few minutes. The winner gets to make the other do what ever the say for a whole day.

An ice pillar appeared and Gray jumped on it his tail swaying and claws digging into the ice too keep his balance.

Natsu : I'm gonna get you!

Gray squeaked as Natsu dive bombed towards him. Thinking quick Gray put his hands together and said in a panic.

Gray : Ice Make Wall!

Closing his eyes and hands protecting his face Gray held his breath waiting for the impact of his mate. When he didn't feel it he cracked his eyes open to be met with hands ready to grasp his body claws outstretched. Looking past them was Natsu halfway out of an ice wall trying to stretch his body too get to Gray. Natsu looked at his captured body and tried too push the rest of his body to Gray. Getting up from the ground Gray dusted himself off then looked to Natsu who was struggling to push his body out of the ice while also trying to grab Gray. Walking behind Natsu Gray saw his legs kicking and straining. Not able to control himself at the sight Gray burst out laughing. Eclipse walked beside Gray and saw the sight and started laughing as well. Natsu blushed at the sound of them laughing at his predicament.

Gray : *giggling* Here let's try to *snorts* get you out *chuckles*.

Gray went back around to Natsu's front and took his hands and started to pull. Natsu ground at the pull on his spine. Eclipse put her hand on her mouth then raised her left hand and the platinum chain slapping Natsu's backside making him yelp.

Natsu : WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?

Eclipse : *giggling* I'm trying too help get you out.

Gray stopped trying too pull Natsu and went around to Eclipse and formed a cricket bat made of ice. Gray giggled and spanked Natsu with a resounding thunk. Making Natsu yelp at the sudden cold pain.

Natsu : What are you guys doing back there and why does it hurt!?

Gray chuckled as he walked up to Natsu and petted his lower back and stroked Natsu's tail. Natsu stopped struggling and went stiff for a moment before trying too kick Gray away making his pants slightly slide down. Gray chuckled and formed his ice cricket bat again.

Gray : *giggles* No bad dragon. *spank* No kicking. *spank* Only good dragons get out. *spank and giggles* Now take your punishment like a good fat dragon.

At the word fat Natsu started flailing his legs making them slip more.

Natsu : I'm not fat! Now get me out and I'll show you who's fat!

Eclipse : *giggles on the ground recording it all* You do know Gray gets *snorts* preggers when he goes into heat right?

Hearing that Natsu stopped and Gray stood stiff as a board. Natsu then smiled and started struggling more. All the struggling then made his pants fall too his ankles making him stop. Then he heard an all out hysteric laugh. It was everyone out side the guild hall.

Eclipse : Oh it hurts. It hurts.

Gray : Did you have too wear your pink heart MLP boxers with Pinkie Pie today?

Eclipse : Their so bright too. Oh it hurts to breathe. *holding tummy now with light pink leopard spots across her nose and cheeks*

Natsu's face blushed bright lava red at the whole guild laughing at his underwear. The ice wall that captured him finally melted from the heat of Natsu's body being so intense. Quickly turning to Gray who was on the ground laughing his $$ off lifted him off the ground and over his shoulder.

Gray : No please. Stop. It's too funny.

People could hear Gray laughing as Natsu carried him home too show him who was the fat one in a few months. Gray wasn't going to be the one with the last laugh.

(A/N : Okay my pack mates. This is important news so please read this. After one one-shot after this this is going to be put on hold. And the reason is I want to get some of my other stories too have some chapters. So again I'm putting this on hold and that also means no requests for awhile. I at least want to have 5 chapters in each story before I start this again so then you don't just have too read these. And if you haven't noticed I have no sense of humor at all. I'm sorry. */*)


	8. This was a DATE?

Request : Natsu and Gray unknowingly go on a double date with my OC and her lover.

Eclipse walked around the guild looking for a wild Natsu. When she found him outside sparring with Gray she sighed. The girls in the guild made a bet that Eclipse couldn't deal with the most rambunctious couple in the guild on a double date with her and her lover. Sighing she walked into the middle of them sparring making them stop as they advanced towards her. Both males dug their heels into the dirt kicking up dust. Both stopped just short of sandwiching her. She glanced at both males then sighed again.

Eclipse : Okay listen the two of you are going on an undercover mission with me and someone I'm bring along. There will be no moaning and whining alright. Now if you'll excuse me I need too break this too who I'm bring.

After her words Eclipse walked off too her house with a tired look. It's been a few weeks since the mission with the Onyx Fingers. She never spoke too anyone about it and didn't seem like she wanted too. Thinking that this could help Eclipse Natsu and Gray nodded too each other.

~Next Day~

The door too the guild hall burst open too reveal a tired Eclipse with a brunette male behind her. Natsu bounced up too Eclipse about too ask her where they would be going but was stopped by a palm too his face.

Eclipse : Not right now. I need something carbonated too wake up. And if I don't get my carbonated drink I get cranky cause I'm not a morning person. And when I'm cranky I'm very hard too deal with and I will bite your head off. So back off for now till I come too you. Got it?

Natsu nodded and backpedaled back to the table with Gray sitting down and the brunette male that came with Eclipse followed him. Both sat down as Eclipse went up too Mirajane too get her carbonation fix.(Seriously nothing wakes me up but carbonated drinks don't judge) Natsu looked too the male that sat down with him and thought he smelled familiar. The male had brown hair, brown eyes, a fair complexion, and a lean with a bit of a muscular build. He was wearing a light pink flannel shirt with the cuffs rolled above his elbows, gray wash jeans, and black converse. He also had a few ear piercings, a necklace with what appeared too have a battle axe charm, and a ring made of what looked like a key. When Lucy came over she instantly started flirting with him trying too get his attention with her body.

Lucy : Well hi there. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. And you are?

Eclipse : His name is Lou. Or in other words my significant other and that means hands off. I like you Lucy but when it comes to Lou I'm just like I am with my food. So *growls* back off now.

Lucy paled when Eclipse came to the table with a bottle of strawberry lemonade flavored water came and sat down next too Lou who wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lou : Come on Eclipse calm down. She wasn't doing any harm just flirting and you know that I don't manipulate love sweetie.

Eclipse sighed but smiled at Lou while she leaned into his body and started purring. Nuzzling her face into his neck. Lou smiled and started too pet her body like she was a real cat. Eclipse just drank from her bottle and when it was empty she looked more awake then when she entered the guild.

Natsu : So what's this undercover mission about and what do we do?

Eclipse : The four of us you, me, Gray, and Lou are going on a 'date' in a nearby town for a little digging. Alright so don't mess this up by talking about the mission at all kay?

Natsu and Gray nodded but had a sneaking suspicion they weren't being told everything.

Eclipse : Oh and Gray you need too cross-dress for this.

Gray : What?! Why?!

Eclipse : Because the place we're going to isn't as accepting as you being mated too Natsu as all the other places. Meaning they don't like two males together. Don't worry it's only for awhile. Now let's go.

Eclipse got up and headed out of the guild Lou following with Natsu and Gray at his side.

Natsu : So has Eclipse told you anything that's happened recently Lou.

Lou : Yeah. She was captured and put on display for an underground auction on the black market. Those fools were lucky that I didn't find out till after your mission with them. And I heard the same thing happened too Gray.

Gray nodded and snuggled more into Natsu not liking too remember what happened during that mission. Natsu nodded then looked to Lou's left ring finger at the key curled around it.

Natsu : Hey how come you wear that key around your finger?

Lou 'hmm'ed and looked to his finger as well then smiled at the ring.

Lou : I wear it because Eclipse gave it too me a little after I gave her her collar. She loves that strip of leather and metal. She said that it makes her feel complete and connected too me on a whole different level. I love this twisted key just as much and I have too admit she's got a point.

Gray looked at Natsu then his cross necklace. The jewel sat there sparkling in the sun and he felt bad that he hadn't gotten Natsu anything that Christmas. And what made it worse was that Natsu made this for him too make him happy. He looked to Lou and asked.

Gray : Did you make the collar for Eclipse?

Lou nodded and said that she made him the ring he wears and Gray just felt even worse till Lou's ring gave him an idea. He just needed the materials and time. They all arrived at Eclipse's house in the woods and she stood on the porch lightly tapping her foot. When she saw Lou her smile reappeared. When Lou approached her she flung her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. She giggled and Eskimo kissed his nose. He put her down and she waved everyone in and told them all too get ready and took Gray with her to her room. A few hours later it was nearing lunch time and Eclipse came out of her room in a beautiful midnight red floor length dress with gold ascents. A white water lily hair pin parting her hair to the right side of her head and black heels. The dress had a slit on her right side and when she twirled around it showed too be a corset back dress. Lou was smiling at the beauty before him and just hugged her. Lou had on black jeans and a nice red shirt with pink leopard spots every so often. Natsu stood looking at the happy couple in a pair of nice jeans and dark blue shirt with white fire designs. The door to Eclipse's room opened again and out came a timid Gray with longer hair and in a midnight blue dress like Eclipse's with white ascents. His now longer hair was done up in a twisted updo held by a pair of pale blue decorative chopsticks. The chopsticks looked like they were made of ice. Gray was also wearing black heels but they were much shorter then Eclipse's that they were almost flats. Natsu was surprised that he almost didn't recognize Gray till the smell of fresh snow and hot chocolate hit his nose. He smiled gently smiled at the female looking Gray who just huffed and slapped Natsu with a blue clutch he was holding. Natsu just continued smiling and hugged Gray.

Natsu : You're beautiful. I never knew you could make such a good looking girl.

Gray hit him with his clutch again and left the house with a chuckling Natsu with Lou and Eclipse behind him. Eclipse was going too transport them to a restaurant called the Blue Dragon Lily.(Totally made that up on the spot) Eclipse unclipped her scroll from its necklace and made it grow too normal size. Opening the scroll she started the write what looked like coordinates then closed it again. Twirling it like a baton and throwing it in the air it landed perfectly in her out stretched hand then reopened it too reveal a black hole with stars racing through it. Letting go of the scroll it hung in the air and she motioned her hand in front of it.

Eclipse : Now who'd like too go first?

Lou pushed Natsu and Gray towards the scroll and both stumbled then slowly walked in followed by Eclipse and Lou. Once out they were in front of the restaurant. Lou held out his elbow and locked arms with Eclipse and Natsu did the same with Gray who was still internally sulking at the situation. When they walked in the person up front took them to a table next to the little indoor pond with water lilies of all colors floated. All four sat down next to their respetive mate and started skimming the menu. A waiter walked up and asked what they wanted for drinks.

Natsu : Lava Whiskey.(I made this up and all dragonslayers have insanely high tolerance)

Gray : Winter Shake.

Lou : Sunset Heartthrob.(As do CP's)

Eclipse : Freckled Lemonade.

Waiter : I'll be right back with your drinks.*winks at Gray and Eclipse*

So when the waiter left the group started talking about what they wanted too order. The waiter came back and set down the drinks.

Waiter : Any appetizers?

Lou : The snankers with the swiss almond cheese spread and three cheese bites.

All nodded agreeing with the choice and then the waiter asked for entrees.

Lou : A bacon burger with a side of salad.

Eclipse : Bacon cheese burger with no lettuce and tomato and could you bring me some campfire sause please.

Natsu : Gourmet fire chicken and steak sandwich.

Gray : And ice chili salad will do.(not a typo I actually wrote this right)

The waiter left again after about ten minutes he came back with the appetizers that the group happily munched on.

Natsu : So? What is this mission all about anyway?

Eclipse : *sighs* It's a reconnaissance mission we need too scout out the area for any suspicious activity. But remember we are just here too have a wonderful night out with each other.

Gray : *mumbles* Speak for yourself your body was actually made for this type of dress.

Eclipse : *sips drink* Listen Gray a lot of same gender couples are here right now and they are all cross dressed and guess what they suck it up. The reason I took this mission is too make this a place for every person too come and enjoy. Okay I'm going too take the owner down and get a new one so every couple can come here. Besides the food is great here.

Gray just huffed and started too fidget with his dress still not liking the tight fit. Eclipse gave him a sorry look and motioned him too follow her into the bathroom. Both excused themselves and walked in. Gray grabbed the sink counter as Eclipse undid the corset allowing Gray too breathe more freely.

Gray : *breathing deeply* I don't like this it's uncomfortable and squeezed the air form my lungs. Why couldn't have I been able too go as myself and be Natsu's friend?

Eclipse : Because this restaurant is for couple's only. You didn't read the sign up front did you.

Gray 'hmph'ed and looked off to the side. Eclipse seeing distress in his eyes hopped up onto the counter.

Eclipse : Hey tell me what's wrong. Just because we aren't kids anymore doesn't we can't talk about out troubles anymore.

Gray : *glares at Eclipse* Then how come after the Onyx Fingers you left then come back like nothing ever happened!

Eclipse : That has nothing too do with this! And I'm fine!

Gray : No it has everything too do with this. I saw you hanging by your wrists on that board like I was. Your eyes looked dead. Tell me what happened.

Eclipse : *clenches jaw and starts kneading her leg* You really want too know. Alright. I'm not fine. But I'm dealing Lou helps the best he can and I love that he's trying to help. But when that happened *deep inhale* I went back to that place in my life that I never want too touch with a 100 foot pole that's on fire. I can't tell you about it cause I don't ever think of that place again. But I'll tell you this. I was scared when I was kidnapped by that dark guild.

Gray : But you're never scared.

Eclipse : And you believe me. Listen we all have fears that much is true unless we have an ice pick shoved into our heads too scramble our frontal lobes. It's a fact. But we have a few choices when we meet them.  
1) We face them head on  
2) Work through them  
3) Or try too live with them and then try and live your life  
I can only go with three. I can't just get over my fears of needles or not being able too move. I just have too live with them and try too move on.

Gray looked to the floor then too Eclipse. She was always strong with he found her. Seeing her with dead eyes was what got him scared for her sake. Eclipse turned too look at him again with a light smile on her face.

Eclipse : So what is it you're hiding from me now?

Gray : *blushes* I . . . want too make Natsu a gift. Kinda like what you and Lou did. I was thinking of making a ring for him like what you did for Lou.

Eclipse smiled and nodded liking the idea. Getting off the counter she retied Gray's corset and both walked out. When they sat down at the table their food was being served. The waiter seeing them walk back to the table smirked as he eyed the two coming back.

Waiter : Well were you two ladies powdering your noses.

Eclipse and Gray snorted at the waiter who was apparently blind too see that they were already in committed relationships.

Waiter : Before you start eating I'm just going too tell you that the karaoke is starting up soon.*winks while clicking his tongue against his teeth*

Both slowly nodded their heads with forced smiles as their mates had daggers practically shooting from their eyes. When the waiter left both sighed in relief and started eating with their mates glued too their sides not that they were complaining just basking in the attention. With meals fully eaten and desert being ordered by Eclipse wanting a freckled lemonade cake Natsu smiled privately and walked up on stage. Confused Gray waited as Natsu picked a song and the music started the words Fever by Adam Lambert appeared across the screen.

Natsu : _There he goes my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah I know we both know it isn't time, no but could you be m-mine  
We'll never get too far Just you me and the bar, silly menage e trois, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine  
Oh baby the lights on but your mom's not home, I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever yeah  
My one and own, I wanna get you alone, Give you fever, fever, yeah  
There it goes, you're still my soul and so  
Cause sweetheart no-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me, or can find me, ooh  
Time to be m-mine, mine  
Let's get inside your car, just you me and the stars, kind of menage e trois, sometimes  
Would you m-mine, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine  
Oh baby, lights on but your mom's not home, I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own, I wanna get you alone, give you fever, fever, yeah  
Yeah (x9)  
Oh baby (x4), you're mine  
Baby, you're mine, mine, you're mine  
Oh baby, lights on by your mom's not home, I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own, I wanna get you alone  
I got this fever and I can't sweat it out  
Oh baby, lights on but your mom's not home, I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own, I wanna get you alone  
Yeah, give you fever, fever, yeah  
Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever (x2)  
Give you fever, fever, yeah (x2)_

Gray blushed at the implications of the song but smiled none the less. The group left after Eclipse finished her cake and said their goodbyes. Natsu taking Gray home and putting both too bed. Giving Gray a kiss good night they laid in bed Gray thinking of the perfect time too present the gift he was going too make for Natsu.

-  
A/N : Kay I'm done making one-shots for now because I'm trying too get a head start on other books I want too finish. So if you have an idea it might not be published till I'm finished with at least one book tops. So yes this will be on hold but in the mean time look at my other books and see what you think or just post comments for ideas for future one-shots here. I hope you enjoyed the hunt on this one-shot. See you for the next one.^w^


	9. Little Dragons And Demons

Request from Only_MineBillDip : Continuation of Christmas At Fairytale. Gray is still pregers and Natsu fusses like crazy.

Gray was sitting in an armchair reading a book with Natsu outside 'scouting for enemies' Gray didn't care at the moment and just continued reading till the front door opened. Looking up at the newcomer he saw Eclipse walking in with a cloth bags in her arms holding the necessary foods that would help through the pregnancy. She started humming as she put the food away.

Eclipse : You want anything at the moment while it's all still out and I'm up? You know what will happen if Natsu tries too cook the food right?

Gray thought back too when Natsu was trying too make one of the recipes that Eclipse said would keep Gray healthy and wouldn't upset his stomach.

~Flashback~

Everything was hunky dory when Natsu asked what Gray wanted too eat. Gray simply said that he wanted shrimp stir-fry(this won't help you during pregnancy this just popped into my head). Natsu took the card box Eclipse gave them holding the recipes and found the shirp stir-fry. As he was half way preparing it the concoction exploded catching on fire as Natsu tried too heat it up with his magic too make it cook faster. It didn't end well for the food. Leaving Gray hunrgy and cranky as he went too Eclipse's house for her too make them dinner. She agreed and let him in with Natsu outside the house begging too be let in. But Gray was still mad Natsu didn't follow the directions for what he wanted too eat. They stayed at Eclipse's house from then till the pregnancy is over.

~Back to the present~

Shivering at the memory Gray nodded quickly. Eclipse smiled and pulled out a crock pot form the cabinet from under the counter and set it up. Putting all the unnecessary supplies away she kept tomato sauce, a package of beef, turkey bacon, black olives, whole milk mozzarella cheese, colby jack cheese, sesame seed sub buns, and french bread. Eclipse was making her famous meatball subs with garlic cheese bread. Washing her hands she then picked up the meat and put in a large bowl she got out from under the sink. She seasoned the meat then went too put the sauce in the crock pot too heat up. She then started too mash the mash the meat and make little balls. As the sauce was slowly starting too bubble Eclipse started too chop up the turkey bacon into little bits and added them too the sauce with the black olives as well with a bit of sugar too make it sweeter. Placing the meatballs in she put the lid too the crock pot on and started on the bread. After she buttered, seasoned, and cheesed them all she placed the pan holding the bread in the oven. Grabbing a spoon she stirred the meatballs them tasted one. They weren't quite ready so she put the spoon down and went too a nearby drawer and pulled out a grid, paper, pen, yarn, and a little metal hooked tool with a plastic handle. She sat at the coffee table on the floor where a pillow laid for her too lean on. As she started too thread the yarn and make a line the door opened and revealed Natsu who looked tired. Gray sat up from laying on Eclipse's couch as Natsu sat between his legs.

Gray : *sighs* You shouldn't over work yourself like this Natsu. It's not good if the father of my child dies of exhaustion before he even gets too know it.

Natsu chuckled but nodded agreeing with Gray as he took a little nap with Gray's fingers running through his pink hair and over his horns. Eclipse stopped what she was doing and sniffed the air. Putting her stuff down she went too check the food. With Eclipse in the kitchen Gray's mind wondered as he stared absently at the rug she was making. It was a clock with a black, purple, and dark blue with stars background. He then thought of how everything came too this moment in time. When him and Eclipse first met on the icy tundra too them arriving at Fairy Tail. He remembered all the times him and Natsu fought during their forming relationship as mates. How they were so different yet so alike too one another. Both had no parents anymore, both lost the person that took them in, and both with rare and powerful magic. Gray sighed again and continued too pet Natsu's head when he felt something touch his out grown stomach. Looking down he was Natsu with a tired but happy smile rubbing his tummy Gray smiled back at Natsu his fluffy tail rubbing Natsu's cheek both were happy and content in life at the moment. Then the smell of Eclipse's food reached their noses. In the kitchen Eclipse turned the crock pot too low and pulled out the bread. Grabbing three plates she made a sub for each of them with a piece of cheese bread. She got down three cups from the cupboard and filled them with water for Gray, tomato juice with chili powder and hot sauce for Natsu and raspberry lemonade for herself. Putting the plates and drinks on a platter she moved the food into the living room and set down the plates and cups. Sitting back down all of them ate the delicious sandwiches. When Gray was done he sighed as his hunger dampened and downed the rest of his water. Natsu had already gotten up too go for seconds. Gray got up too get more water when pain shot through him like a bullet making him double over. Eclipse shifted her head his way.

Eclipse : What's wrong?

Gray : Pain!

Eclipse : It's most likely Braxton Hicks contractions. You'll be fine.

Gray : No these hurt like hell.

Eclipse : You'll be fine.

Gray glared at Eclipse but when the sound of liquid hitting the floor came too Eclipse's ears they twitched.

Eclipse : Please tell me you just spilled your water and that that isn't what I think it is.

Gray : It. Is. Not. My. WATER JUST BROKE!

Eclipse : And you mean drinking water or baby water?

Gray : What do you THINK!

Eclipse shot up like a rocket and ran into the kitchen too see Natsu stuffing his face. Eclipse grabbed a rolling pin and hit Natsu with it.

Eclipse : Don't stuff your face while your mate goes into labor baka!

Natsu dazed by the hit then shot too attention with Eclipse said labor. Bolting to Gray Natsu picked him up ran out the door and shot off into the air like a bat outta hell. Eclipse rolling pin in hand ran full speed on the ground to Fairy Tail and yelled that the baby was now coming. Everyone ran out of the guild hall towards the hospital where they saw a pacing Natsu in the waiting room. Eclipse stomped up to him and hit him with the rolling pin again.

Eclipse : Why aren't you with him right now baka!

Natsu : I'm suppose too be there?

Eclipse : YES!

Natsu bolted into Gray's room with an angry Eclipse chasing him with her deadly rolling pin. A few hours later of screaming Natsu came back out into the waiting room with a pale face and sweating. Eclipse went up too him and he flinched.

Eclipse : *quietly* So how'd it go?

Natsu : *still horrified of her and whispers* He's fine. Both of them are. But no one else is allowed in till tomorrow so that they can rest up.

Eclipse nodded and went to sit in her chair when she realized that she left the food out at home. Dashing back home and putting everything up she dashed back and slept just like everyone else in the uncomfortable chairs. When morning came everyone was up and when they looked up they saw Gray in a wheelchair holding a blue blanket to his chest with Natsu pushing him. Eclipse walked over as saw the little tiny bundle of joy. The baby had dusty purple hair, fair skin, and cat like ears on top of its head.

Eclipse : Aww.

Gray : *still tired* It's a boy. His name is Hiaisu. Fire and ice together.

Eclipse smiled. Gray handed Hiaisu too her. He started too cry not being able too fell his 'mother' anymore but Eclipse started too sing a song that sounded like a lullaby. The faint sound of bells and instruments sounded as she started too sing. The boy stopped crying hearing Eclipse's beautiful voice as she slowly started too sway and move about the room. He started too smile at Eclipse as smiled while singing and swaying. The melody of the song, the swaying, and Eclipse's alto voice singing the song Hiaisu went back too sleep. Giving him back too his 'mother' Gray smiled as Natsu pushed him towards their guild mates too coo over the newest member of the family.


	10. Never Scorn A Royal Leopard Neko Pt2

A/N : This might be shorter then most but ehh what ya gonna do. This mostly has Eclipse going into rage mode. And this is an AU where the Eclipse Gate hasn't happened yet. So Minerva never went against Erza.

It was the second Grand Magic Games for the wizards on Tenrou Island and in the Fairy Tail team was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Eclipse. As the games started Eclipse fell under the effects of the solar eclipse draining her of her power and strength Wendy was chosen too be her replacement for the time being. But Eclipse wasn't worried about anything and just sat in the recovery area waiting for the eclipse too pass. During the games Fairy Tail gained the lead and it was now time for Wendy too shine as she went against Minerva from Sabertooth.

Minerva : Awww. What a cute little squeaky toy. You my dear are definitely not fighting material. And I heard that one of the scariest wizards was in your guild.

Minerva mocked as the little dragonslayer tried not being intimidated by the power of her opponent. She unfurled her wings and took to the skies but Minerva had other plans. Using her territory magic she pulled Wendy into melee range and kicked her back. After five minutes of Wendy trying too attack but not getting anywhere she just sat on the ground panting and full of scratches. The sun by this time was blocked by the moon which was when Eclipse was in the most pain. But she was in even more pain then usual. Looking down at her bracelet she saw the sky blue stone she gave Wendy was glowing an angry red. Slowly Eclipse rolled out of the bed with her fur turning midnight black with blazing red leopard spots. Her bodies visible skin darkened as midnight red leopard spots covered her forehead, cheeks, arms, sides, outer thighs, and calves. The nurse walked in as the sound of bones crunching and skin ripping filled the air. All the patients in the room were cowering in fear as black wings with bright crimson webbing appeared from her back. The shadows in the room swarmed and wrapped around Eclipse till her body was just covered in black. Then the only thing that could be seen was when she opened her left eye suddenly revealing that it was blood red. Back in the Colosseum the ground shook as intense magic pressure was produced. Gray looked worried as the rumbling started too slow down. Natsu sensing his mates unease looked to him questioningly.

Natsu : What is going on? And why does it look like you know what is causing this?

Gray : It's Eclipse or more like Ender is coming. She hates when children are being hurt. She only attacks anyone that hurts her or her family and friends. She rarely kills but I think she just might come close too doing so if not actually doing it too Minerva. Let's just hope she doesn't kill anyone.

Minerva shook and crashed down too the ground. As a black and red thing came out of nowhere and pushed her away from Wendy. When she looked up she saw an angry Ender standing in front of her before going too Wendy and fussing over her. The announcers were completely shocked by the sudden appearance. Not knowing what too say Happy flew up too the box and asked too speak and describe who just entered the ring.

Happy : Now I know everyone is shocked by the sudden appearance of a different Fairy Tail member. Well this is Eclipse Scroll. Or too be more precise one side of her. I'll explain. Eclipse uses a one of a kind magic known as triple threat in conjunction with her weapon magic known as imbued chain magic with this she can turn into one of her three sides which specialize in defense, offense, and both. What you see before you is her offense form Ender. Who is the lightest and fastest of the sides and the one that can dish out the most damage. The opposite of her is Crescent. Who is the defensive side. She can't deal damage but she sure can take it. And the last one is probably the most deadly of them all and that is her double stance Eclipse. She can dish and take damage at the same time and call all of her power too do a move that can never be escaped ever. Also in that form she can use her strongest item the Elder Scroll which is the main source of that attack.

After Happy's information on Eclipse and her magic it was time for the party too start. Turning towards the judges Ender spoke in a distorted voice.

Ender : I can for a body swap. I'll take the place of Wendy Marvel. Be sides it was my turn anyway before I knew about the eclipse today.

The announcers slowly nodded their heads showing that it was okay too do that. Ender flew Wendy too the infirmary and then flew back. As she set foot in the ground Minerva got her nerve back from being recently shell shocked. She stood up and took a cocky stance in front of Ender.

Ender : Did you hurt that child?

Minerva : If it gets you too fight then yes.

Ender turned towards her family with a questioning look. They all slowly nodded their heads and Ender turned back too Minerva with a creepy grin on her face.

Ender : Well I hope you aren't scared of the dark. But let's get this on.

Pulling out a lacrima that produced sound and her phone she choose the song Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch. As the song started she started too sing and put her right hand on her hip and started sway in a seductive manner slowly then brought her hand up in a 'no no' way and then into a fanning motion. She put her hands together facing the sky and shook her hips. As the song got more intense she walked slowly towards Minerva with a crash from the song Ender opened her wings a was flung towards Minerva and knocked her into the sky as she was falling towards the ground she was being bombarded with Ender twisting and giving her kicks to the stomach towards the ground. When Minerva it the ground the song slowed down but as she was getting up Ender hit the ground making a wave knocking her down again. Ender then turned towards the crowd and directed the song too them. Then she turned right back too Minerva and shoot her black shadow chain hitting her repeatedly as Minerva tried too defend. This continued till the tempo of the song speed up again she knocked Minerva into the air again and started a storm of attacks till the song calmed down again. Minerva was smacked too the ground again with the boom in the song Ender hit the ground again knocking Minerva too the ground. Turning towards the crowd she left her back too Minerva who though it'd be a good idea too attack her back. But when the song picked up tempo again Ender was out of the way and attacking her again. As the song's tempo slowed so did the attacks till they stopped. But as the song increased for the last time Ender flew into the air and produced a black orb and released it and the shadows attacked her till the song ended. With the song ended and Minerva unconscious Ender turned too Eclipse towards the other teams. All the teams stared at her with fear and awe.

Eclipse : Let this be a warning too all teams. If you hurt my family like this woman did you will suffer the same fate if not worse. Consider this a courtesy call and don't hurt my family. I personally hate what we do here and wish it went back too the old ways where people choose the guild but I do see the practicality in this. Find the strongest guild so that they can take the harder jobs. But I still like the old way better.

Going over to Minerva she checked her pulse and gave her a red bottle too drink from. When the liquid was down her throat she left the arena and walked up too her stand with the rest of Fairy Tail. When she looked at them they all gawked at her.

Eclipse : What are you staring at I didn't kill her or anything.

Everyone then just jerked their heads towards the arena but Natsu looked towards Gray.

Natsu : W-was that what w-would've ha-happened too m-me i-if I broke your h-heart?

Gray looked up to the sky contemplating. Then to Natsu with serious face.

Gray : Let me tell you something. That time with the monster was mercy. This with Minerva was just a peek at her when she's angry. If you would've broken my heart you wouldn't be able too beg for mercy in fact there would be nothing left of you. What she did too Minerva would be longer and much more brutal if that happened.

Natsu then slowly turned his head towards Eclipse who was watching the next match.


	11. When A Dragon Get Punished

WARNING : The following content is for the age group 17+! If you are not in this age group read at your own digression for I will not be responsible if your parents or tattle tail siblings catch you reading this! Further warning if you do not know who these people are I suggest you watch the anime or read the manga I only own this one-shot and Eclipse. Also this is a YOAI meaning two guys together. You don't like it leave now or if you do read it leave the hate comments unposted. I believe I gave you fair warning. This is also my first lemon so be gentle. Enjoy I hope.

The day started out as normal with Natsu and Gray staying at Eclipse's house because it was bigger then either of theirs combined. But as Gray got up that morning he had no dragon too keep him warm. Getting up slowly because he was tired and groggy from just getting up he slowly went downstairs to the kitchen too find Eclipse eating ice cream out of the tub on the bar in her favorite bar stool.

Gray : *yawn* Too tired too make breakfast?

Eclipse : You have no idea how long Lou can go for of course I'm tired. But I will say it was amazing last night. But anyway if you want some grab a spoon and let's talk about life shall we?

Gray nodded and went too get a spoon from the drawer. Once retrieved he sat on the stool next too Eclipse who proceeded too twist while holding the back of the chair too pop her back. When seated Eclipse grabbed her spoon and clinked with Gray.

Eclipse : So what's the low down that's got you all frustrated?

Gray : Natsu left on a mission without telling me.

Eclipse : Well don't mope around. Here's an idea. When he get back lure him down into the basement because it's soundproof. And give him some punishment for one making his mate worry for him and two for leaving without saying anything.

Gray perked up and smiled at Eclipse. He sometimes loved her mischievous side but only when it wasn't directed too make his life hell. But there was one problem.

Gray : What do I use too punish him?

Eclipse sighed as she got up and put the ice cream away. She then motioned Gray too follow her to the basement. When she unlocked the door and turned on the light it showed nothing special but a regular basement with cobblestone walls and tile flooring. But as Eclipse walked further in she pulled back a metal panel that Gray thought was the power box but showed dials and switches and buttons inside. Eclipse nodded her head for Gray too come closer and he did cautiously. Upon closer inspection he could read what each dial turned too. Eclipse then began explaining.

Eclipse : This is my secret basement this dial at the top will turn it too whatever is needed and I took the liberty too mark each set. From now on you will only have the bedroom key. I will have the other and master keys. When placed and turned a key will light up one of the options. If you try too choose the other it simply not work and when the label flashes red it means that that room is currently in use.

Eclipse took out one key and turned it making only the 'bedroom' label light up and turned the dial to point to it and pressed the button. On the side of the room the all crumbled as in moved inwards then behind the wall. The room was furnished like a hotel suite. The walls a deep red with gold accents, a hanging chandelier, dark hardwood furnishes. The bed had black sheets and blankets with red on the other side. Then Eclipse walked in and knocked on a piece of the wall and it showed a little panel that looked like the one back in the basement. But it had labels that said, "clothes", "whips", and a lot more. Eclipse pushed the button under clothes and the wardrobe next to the panel made a clicking and sliding sound. Opening the doors it showed another room filled with clothes for everything. Going back to the panel she repressed the button as the sliding and clicking returned it showed a false back. Closing the doors and shutting the panel she turned too Gray then walked up to him and handed him the key.

Eclipse : Now the labels are literal in what they say. So choose wisely. *chokes up* You are finally ready too grow up. I'm so proud of you.

Eclipse hugs Gray then leaves the basement. Gray was just awestruck that Eclipse had this in her basement and just didn't want too know what her and Lou got up too. So he shook his head and left putting the key on his necklace chain.

~One Week Later~

Natsu slowly opened the door to Eclipse's house and quietly walked in. When he was in the living room about to go up the stairs the light turned on. When Natsu turned around he saw Gray leaning on the wall next to the basement door in his robe and a blank face with an arched brow.

Gray : And where have you been all of last week?

Natsu was speechless as Gray walked up too him with his arms crossed with an angry face. Gray just sighed and hugged Natsu saying he missed him. Natsu hugged back and started purring as Gray ran his claws down Natsu's back. Gray pulled back holding Natsu's hand and headed for the basement. This got Natsu extremely confused.

Natsu ~ Why isn't he taking me to our room? And why the basement for that reason?

Once down in the basement Gray took a piece of cloth and wrapped in around Natsu's eyes so he could fiddled with the panel the Eclipse showed him. When the wall move Natsu saw wondering what was happening. When he went too take it off Gray slapped his hands. Gray then lead Natsu into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. The wall went back into place and Natsu was looking around with the blindfold still on his eyes. Gray went too the panel next too the wardrobe and opened it. He pressed the button labeled 'lube' and blushed at all the stuff Eclipse has in this place her house could easily be a second base for the guild if she ever wanted it too be. But pushed his thoughts away as he just got plain lube from the many drawers. Gray wasn't going too go all punishment because most of this stuff was so embarrassing. With lube in hand he placed it on the end table beside the bed and pushed Natsu back till he was in the middle and made him lay down. Natsu not knowing what to do just submitted too his mate's urging. Once laid down Gray worked his magic and froze Natsu's arms and legs too the bed. Surprised Natsu started too try and get out of the sudden restraints. But as he tried too melt the ice it only steamed up and nothing happened.

Natsu : What the hell?!

Gray : It turns out that what Eclipse said was true. The bed does weaken magic if you're on it. Well props for her.

Gray then took off his robe now only in his pajama shorts and his tail was swaying. Lifting one hand his claws slowly growing longer. Once at full length he brought his hand to Natsu's cheek and stroked it.

Gray : I missed you. And I was hurt you didn't tell me you were going on a mission. Do you not love me enough too tell me anything?

Gray's claws slowly started tracing Natsu's skin showing from his vest. The light scratches tingled across Natsu's skin making him shiver at the teasing light and deadly touch.

Natsu : *shivering* No. I love you more than anything. Don't ever thing I don't.

Gray : *continues tracing* Then why did you leave and not tell me? Hmmm? Kinda makes it seem you don't trust or love me at all.

Natsu gulped when Gray lightly grazed his under his scarf on his throat and over his scar. Natsu then gasped as Gray licked up his torso. Gray was slowly taking off Natsu's clothes till he was only in his boxers. Gray got on the bed and sat on Natsu's stomach his claws tracing across Natsu's upper body and his tail tease the skin of his legs. Natsu's tail trying looping with Gray's but Gray's always moved away.

Gray : Well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to leave and tell Eclipse that you left to find the one you truly love and trust and that that isn't me?

Natsu got a flash of Ender during the Grand Magic Games and stopped breathing for a second.

Natsu : I didn't want to tell you that I was going to hunt down the people who were trying too buy you when you were kidnapped. I know how much you hate remembering that.

Natsu hoped that was enough so that Gray would tell Eclipse that he broke his heart even when he really didn't. Gray gasped and smiled even though Natsu couldn't see it and let out a soft purr.

Gray : Thank you for sharing. But you're still getting punished for not telling me why you left.

Gray got off of Natsu too start teasing his skin with just is tail. A tent in Natsu's boxers started too show at the teasing tickle of the tail on his hot skin. Then he felt the claws again and the feel of cool air coming closer. He relished the cool his mate radiated and how it always felt nice too have that cool naked body against his burning one. Gray licked across Natsu's stomach and reached for the band of his boxers. Slower than what Natsu would've preferred the flame print boxers came off. But when they came off he heard a loud purr come from Gray who started licking him. One of the things Natsu hated right at this minute was that he couldn't move too touch his mate, he couldn't see his gorgeous mate, and couldn't hold him. He gave a irritated growl and Gray stopped and looked towards Natsu. Seeing the problem he took off the blindfold and Natsu's eyes blinked into focus once focused he tilted his head to Gray and growled trying too stat his dominance over the neko. But being tied up his threat for dominance was null and void.

~In the upper part of the house~(bet you didn't see this huh)

Eclipse walked into her house with groceries and started putting everything away. The only things she kept out were lasagna noodles, ground beef, whole milk mozzarella, shredded mozzarella, finely shredded coldy jack, sauce, cottage cheese, eggs, and two cans of sliced black olives. Getting out a tall silver pot with a strainer she filled it with water and set it to boil on the stove and taking out a cast iron pan too grind the meat.

~Back with Natsu and Gray~

Gray sat on Natsu's stomach no longer wearing his shorts as he continued to tease Natsu by clawing, biting, sucking, and licking his skin. With his tail now being trapped on the bed for trying too prep Gray with the tip Gray froze it too the sheets before he got back onto Natsu. All Natsu wanted too do was mark Gray's skin but it was pristine with nothing too show that he was taken and off limits. Gray reached for the lube and slicked his fingers and started too stretch himself while moaning. Both mates had sweat dripping from their bodies and were panting from the heavy arousing scent coming off each other.

~back with Eclipse and dinner :]~

The water was boiling and ready for the noodles. Pouring some oil and salt in the water she then gently set the noodle strips in the bubbling water. Going too the cabinet she pulled out a large and deep tin so she could place the noodles when they were ready. Going to the pantry she pulled out a loaf of French bread and also took butter out of the fridge. Setting down the stuff in her hands she pulled out some garlic salt from a cabinet. The beef was draining off too the side and a bowel with cottage cheese was mixed with eggs. She cut the bread and started buttering till she turned off the stove with the boiled noodles.

~Natsu and Gray~

Gray teased Natsu's member as he still stretched his body. Natsu was growling and kept struggling against the ice tying him down. But once he felt the cool lube cover him his attention flicked back to Gray. Both of their eyes were wild. Natsu's bright green with yellow highlights and Gray's bright blue with dark blue lines. The whole room was basically looked like a fog machine was on full blast or someone was putting dry ice into water. Taking his hand off of Natsu Gray lowered his body into Natsu. Both purred at being connected and started panting as Gray started too slowly rise and lower himself on Natsu's body. Natsu struggled more against the ice restraints trying too break them so he could grab his mate too wildly rut Gray into the bed and mark his skin. Being lost in the pleasure filling his body Gray's ice slowly cracked and creaked at the doubled efforts of the dragon under him.

~Eclipse and dinner~

Noodles done and bread in the oven Eclipse started too layer the lasagna with the noodles, meat, black olives, cottage cheese, cheese, noodles and repeat till the tin was full. By that time the bread was ready to come out. Switching the oven contents she set the bread too cool while she munched on so honey mustard Pringles. Dinner was going too be done soon then she'd go find Natsu and Gray and tell them dinner was done.

~Natsu & Gray~

Natsu broke the ice holding him down and grabbed Gray's hips with bruising force and rolled them over. He started too suck, lick, and bite Gray's skin. Gray could do nothing but moan, purr, and pant as his mate thrust faster and harder into him. Natsu just growled as the whole bed that was bolted to the floor started rocking too the rhythm of his hips driving into his mate. As both were reaching their orgasm Natsu readied his fangs too puncture his mate's neck and Gray did the same but also his claws the scratch down Natsu's back. The tails curled together at the inevitable came. Both reached orgasm biting each other and clawing at skin. With their high started fading both looked in the others eyes. Bumping foreheads and purring they then started licking the bites they made as Natsu pulled out Gray whined at the lose of their connection. Natsu then flopped down on one side of Gray both panting, full of bruises, bite marks, and scratches. Both exhausted and sated. Natsu turned his head to Gray and grabbed his hand too hold it and lavish it with kisses.

Natsu : You're a huge tease. You know that right?

Gray : *chuckles breathlessly* I never knew that. Maybe Eclipse is rubbing off on me.

Natsu : Oh please no. I don't want too deal with two evil kitties. One super crazy overprotective one is enough thank you.

Gray chuckled again and leaned over Natsu and kissed him his tongue playing with Natsu's. When they pulled apart Gray smiled then laid his head on Natsu's chest. Both enjoying the afterglow till the sound of Eclipse stomping the floor sounded form right above them.

Eclipse : Okay lovers I know you're down there. Dinner's ready. Come up fully dressed and come eat when you're ready. You should find clothes that fit in the wardrobe.


	12. Daddy and Skirts

(Request : Gray in a skirt and Natsu with a Daddy kink.)

* * *

(A/N : This will be a smut. I'm not held responsible if you get caught reading this if you're underage. That is your own fault. This is also my second time writing smut so don't expect too much.)

* * *

"Why did I even let you talk me into this?"

"Because you love me unconditionally and love making me happy."

Gray groaned. They were at a clothing store looking at some very short skirts in a variety of colors and styles. Gray had a faint blush dusting across his cheeks and nose seeing Natsu look through them.

It all started with a simple request. Natsu wanted to do a little role play in bed. But Gray was really uncomfortable with the idea. So they talked it out all day the next morning discussing what would happen for the role play.

I just so happens that for the role play Natsu wanted Gray to were a skirt with panties to match. The thought of wearing those made Gray blush a dark red and bite his lip.

It was only recently as well the Natsu found out about Gray's cross-dressing kink. Gray didn't like his partners cross dressing but himself. What could he say he grew up with a woman and when he was alone in the house with Lyon they made a show of having Gray dress up as Ur and act like her because of their similar hair colors.

And as he grew older he would on occasions buy lingerie under the guise of the embarrassed boyfriend getting his girlfriend sexy underwear. And he kept it all in a hidden drawer in his closet.

How did Natsu find out. Well lets just say as he was getting some close out the closet for Gray to wear after his shower he found the drawer and had a huge fit.

It took a majority of an hour after Gray was dressed and a lot of convincing that all that was in the drawer was indeed Gray's. Basically Natsu made Gray try on the sexiest thong and wear a corset and walk around the house. It was the most embarrassing thing Gray did up until this point.

He never actually bought any other clothing items besides the underwear so Natsu was going to buy the skirt. But as they pasted more Natsu started to eye the clothes then Gray like he was wondering what it would look like. Getting irritated about Natsu taking forever Gray started scanning the skirts.

'Too bland. Too goth. Sparkles? No. Too girly. Too stiff looking. Are there any that look remotely good here?'

During his internal monologue Natsu started to take some off the rack and stick them in front of Gray's hips. When Gray looked down he pulled a disgusted face.

'Are those really what he wants me to wear? No way. He wants me in a demoralizing skirt, I'll be the one who picks it.'

Just as Natsu was putting another one up to his hips something caught his eye. It was many different shades of blue with some red mixed in. Gray pushed Natsu's hand down and went towards the color. What he pulled of the rack was a multi blue colored short skirt with flame details outlined in the different blues in reds.

The bottom was light blue and got darker going up the skirt. The red was the opposite. Being bright at the top and darker going down. It actually looked really nice. He checked the size then looked for a mirror. Finding one with Natsu trailing behind him. Gray held up the skirt to his hips.

It seemed to reach his mid-thigh. He could actually see himself wearing this even with out Natsu prompting him to wear if just for bed. He turned to Natsu and simply said.

"This one. Colors good and the material feels nice. It's this or I walk."

Gray handed it to Natsu then sashayed out of the store. Before he even left his shirt magically flew off his body and stayed in the store. Natsu just looked at the skirt he was given and shrugged.

* * *

The sound of panting filled the empty house. Up the stairs a door was closed. The sound of wood banging on wood could be heard. Through it was Gray on all fours with Natsu viciously thrusting into him. Gray was only clad in the skirt fitting around his hip.

Natsu was enjoying this. Having Gray panting and moaning under him. Fresh bruises and on his alabaster skin to prove who he was with. The skirt fluttered and moved with the motion of the thrusting.

"God . . . so good don't stop! Ahhh!"

"Such a good mate . . . mhmm. How could I have found . . . ahhhny one like you?"

Gray just panted and pushed his hips towards Natsu's trying to make him go deeper. As his brain was over run with the pleasure he was receiving a unexpected term fell out of his mouth.

"Ohh. Daddy fuck me harder!"

Natsu just stopped. Gray groaned and tried to continue the motions from before, but Natsu held a firm grasp on his hips.

"Natsuuuuu. . . pleeeeeeaaaassssseeee. Don't ssssstttttoooooppppp!"

Natsu leaned down to Gray's ear panting and a blush dusted his face. He let out a groan when Gray tightened his passage to make him get back to fucking him. But he just whispered into his ear in a hoarse and strained whisper.

"Call me . . . that . . . again."

"What?"

"Call. Me. That. Again. Gray."

To punctuate what he was saying Natsu finished each word with a hard stab to Gray's prostate. Gray moaned and threw his head back. But through it he started to moan out what Natsu wanted to be called.

"Daddy . . . ohhh. . . Daddy . . . I need you! Please take me heaven!"

And Natsu did with both of them figuring out Natsu's new kink.

(Okay. I hope this was satisfactory to any one how reads it. And also Happy New Year everyone. Let's start it off with some smut. ^w^)


End file.
